Hermione Lestrange Riddle
by CSIChantal126
Summary: Hermione is really the daughter of Bellatrix Lestange and Lord Voldemort. How will her fifth year play out with her father taking control and her mother being freed from Azkaban. Will she be able to keep her secret from her friends, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

15-year old Hermione Granger awoke with a start the day before the beginning of her fifth year at Hogwarts. But this year would be different for everyone in the wizarding world. For Hermione is really the biological daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and the darkest wizard of all time; Lord Voldemort. Hermione was raised by her uncle Lucius and her aunt Narcissa; they put her under a glamour at 11 and jinxed 2 muggle dentists into believing she was their daughter.

Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor; so she could spy on Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and was constantly relaying information to her uncle about their movements. She only pretended to befriend them, in truth, she hated them. Harry was responsible for the downfall of her father and not only was Ron's family blood traitors but Ron's father was also responsible for locking her mother away in Azkaban with a life sentence. They'd suffer; Hermione Callista Lestrange Riddle would make sure of that.

Hermione got out of bed and walked to her private bathroom at Riddle Manor. She looked in the mirror and had to admit that she looked beautiful. While not under her glamour, she has long, curly pitch black hair like her mother's, she also has her father's haunting, dark green eyes. Hermione also has a combination of her mother and father's pale skin and aristocratic facial features. As Hermione walked back into her large bedroom, she spotted her father sitting on the edge of her bed. She sighed and sat next to him and asked him "what is it, Daddy?", "are you ready to take your mark?" he asked his only daughter. "Yes, I am ready", Tom took out his wand and with it he pressed the tip of it against her left forearm. 3 minutes later, Hermione looked at her forearm and saw a beautiful black rose; embedded there. "Now, you will receive the Dark Mark after Hogwarts, but this rose will not give anyone any ideas" Tom told his daughter.

"Are you going to get mom out of Azkaban?" asked Hermione; who was happy to have her father back and now wanted her mother back as well. "Yes, but that's a story for another time" Tom said in a tone that left no room for argument, Hermione sighed and as her father left she began to pack for Hogwarts.

Hermione spent her last day before going to Hogwarts; reading various dark magical books and spending time with Draco before she would have to pretend to hate him. She was not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts under her Hermione Granger glamour but she was willing to do it because she loved her father and wanted to help him. The only thing keeping Hermione going was the fact that her father would soon be in control and that her mother would soon be out of Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Platform 9 ¾ was jammed packed when Hermione arrived at King's Cross station. She was trying to avoid Harry and Ron till she absolutely had to see them. Luck, however, was not on her side today and she was spotted by Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weasley family. "Hey, 'Mione" said Harry; on the outside Hermione was smiling but on the inside she was scowling at that stupid nickname.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" Hermione asked her 'best friends'. "It went great" Ron responded, "it was alright, but I can't stop thinking about last year" was Harry's response to her question. "My summer was amazing, we went and visited family in Ireland" Hermione lied and they believed her. "Well, let's go find a compartment before there are no more left" Harry suggested, "good idea, Harry" Ron agreed as he, Ginny, Fred and George started walking to the train, but Hermione caught Harry staring off into the distance.

Hermione followed his line of sight and saw her father; standing in the crowd. She pulled on Harry's arm and led him towards the train. She them looked back at her father and they both smirked at each other. She continued to lead Harry into the train and to the reserved compartment already shared by Ron, Ginny, Fred and George.

On the voyage, Hermione watched Harry attentively and noticed the distant expression in his eyes and body language. As they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione noticed that Harry was shocked to see Threstrals for the first time. He had, of course, witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory last year; which is why he can see them. Hermione had been able to see them since she was 10 years old because when she was 10 she killed a death eater that was going to go to the Order of the Phoenix. She murdered him with Avada Kedavra.

As they walked into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and saw her cousin; Draco Malfoy giving her an honest and sympathetic smile. She just smiled back at him before turning to listen to the conversations that her 'friends'. As Professor Dumbledore started talking, Hermione glared at him, he was causing all sorts of problems for her father. She promised herself that she would make him die either a very quick death or a very slow and painful death.

Hermione smoothed out her facial features and forced a smile on her face. As Dumbledore dismissed them, she went to her dorm and went straight to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione turned her alarm clock off and let out a sigh of relief that she had not woken up her 2 roommates; Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. She truly hated them but she knew she had to play nice with them; for the moment.

Hermione crept out of bed and headed towards the fifth year girls bathroom. Each girl had their own shower stall, their own sink and counter. As well as their own mirror. She turned on the shower, stripped off her pyjamas and stepped in the shower. After 15 minutes, Hermione exited the shower and put on her dark emerald green bath robe. (It matches her real eye color).

She wrapped her hair up in a towel and went to her dorm to get changed. She put on her usual uniform skirt, white collared shirt and with disgust; her Gryffindor tie. She then used a drying charm on her hair, and went to the Common room to wait for Harry and Ron; before heading down to the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron finally came down to the Common room and the 'Golden Trio' left to go to breakfast. As Hermione ate breakfast, she saw Snape staring at her (Snape knows that she's Voldemort's daughter and he also is loyal to Voldemort not Dumbledore). Snape was tasked with the responsibility of watching over Hermione and making sure she doesn't get hurt.

The day continued like any other day, Hermione, Ron and Harry went to potions; where Snape bullied the Gryffindors all period. They went to Defense against the Dark Arts; where the new teacher Lillith Monty taught them about Werewolves (There is no Dolores Umbridge because I hate her and the Ministry is not banning magic, but they still do not believe that Voldemort is back).

They went to lunch; followed by Herbology; where Professor Sprout taught them once again about the usefulness of Mandrakes, and finally Charms; where Professor Flitwick revised with them all the spells they learned over the last 4 years. As they went to supper, Hermione couldn't help but sneer as Ron filled his mouth with food.

After supper was over, Hermione proceeded to her dorm room; where she drew the curtains around her bed and began writing a letter to her father. She wrote about how much she hated pretending to be friends with Potter and the Weasel. She also asked him if he had any plans for breaking her mother out of Azkaban.

She went to the owlery and found her beautiful owl she named Alra. She was a dark grey owl; with Avada Kedavra color eyes.

"Hey girl, give this to dad, okay", Alra squawked as Hermione tied the letter around her ankle and Alra flew off into the star-filled sky.

Hermione made her way back to Gryffindor Tower; so she wouldn't get in trouble for being out passed curfew. But she was spotted; fortunately it was Professor Snape who caught her.

"You're out passed curfew" Snape said in a tone reserved only for Hermione and her father; it was a tone of respect.

"I needed to send a letter to my dad, I'm going back right now" Hermione responded. Snape; of course, let her go and went along his business as usual.

Hermione made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady and whispered the password "Lions". The portrait flung open and Hermione made her way to her way to her dorm. When she opened it she found her 2 roommates sleeping. So, Hermione crept into bed and without changing fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall; with Harry and Ron. She was desperate to hear from her father; she sat down next to Neville Longbottom; with Harry on Neville's right and Ron on Harry's right.

They all leaned in towards Neville and saw the Daily Prophet article:

BREAKOUT AT AZKABAN!

By: Samantha Cohen

Last night, at about midnight, a breakout was discovered. Several death eaters that had been locked up for years; were found to have escaped.

The most notorious of them were Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. Crouch was scheduled to receive the Dementor's Kiss after posing as ex-auror Alastor Moody and attempting to kill Harry Potter; last year.

Bellatrix Lestrange was convicted and sentenced to life after being caught by light supporter and muggle lover Arthur Weasley. She was charged with using the Cruciatus Curse on Alice and Frank Longbottom; until they lapsed into insanity.

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement stated that they are determined to catch the escaped death eaters.

When asked for a comment, Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge refused.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk on the inside; she was always really close to Barty. When she was younger, he'd visit every day to teach her new spells and curses. Hermione dearly missed him and she absolutely couldn't wait to meet her mother for the first time.

Hermione saw Neville, Harry and Ron staring at the article in shock (Ron), confusion (Harry) and horror (Neville). Hermione knew that it was because of her mom that Neville never knew his parents.

When her Uncle Lucius was away, she would go to Barty to learn more about her mom. He would always tell her fantastic stories about her and Hermione was grateful for that.

Hermione suddenly realized that she needed to talk with Snape before classes. Seeing that he wasn't sitting at the head table, Hermione turned to the boys and said "I forgot something in my dorm; I'll see you in Potions".

They nodded and she walked out of the Great Hall. When she was out of sight, she apparated to Snape's office.

"What can I help you with?" asked Severus to Hermione; seeing that she was standing by his door. "How did the breakout happen?" Hermione asked, "I don't know the specifics, but I'm sure your father will send you a letter; explaining the details" Snape said to her.

Hermione nodded and made her way to the door; pretending to have just arrived. She took her normal seat and waited for Rob, Harry and Neville to arrive. She always worked with Neville; so he wouldn't blow any cauldrons up. She hated it, but she couldn't stop and let her true personality and heritage show.

The boy finally arrived and Snape began the lesson. Hermione helped Neville the entire time but at the end of the class, she wanted to murder him. Like father like daughter, and like mother like daughter, she figured.

The rest of the day was pretty boring; they mostly reviewed what they had learned for 4 years. By the time supper came around, Hermione wanted to kill Potter and the Weasel.

When she got back to her dorm, she saw Alra lying on her bed. "You have something for me, Alra?" Hermione asked her 'baby girl'. Alra squawked and handed Hermione an envelope, "thanks, girl" she said as Alra flew to her perch in the dorm room.

Hermione closed her curtains and opened the letter, it read:

Dearest daughter,

As you've probably read in the Daily Prophet this morning, your mother, Barty and 20 other death eaters including Fenrir Greyback, Rabastan Lestrange and Jonathan Rookwood were freed last night. Several death eaters from my Inner Circle disguised themselves as Dementors and broke into the cells.

Your mother cannot wait for Christmas break. She is so excited to finally see you, I know you hate pretending to be a Gryffindor, but your information is critically important. Soon, Potter and Dumbledore will be dead and you'll be able to go around as my daughter.

See you soon,

Father

Hermione stared at the letter and smiled. Her dream would come true, she would finally have a mother and a father in her life; as well as the closest thing she had to a best friend; Barty. She opened her curtains and went to the bathroom to change into her pyjamas. After getting changed, she went down to the Common Room to say goodnight to Harry and Ron.

"Goodnight, guys" Hermione said in a sweet tone.

"Goodnight, 'Mione" they said at the same time.

Hermione went back to her dorm, layed on her bed, shut the curtains and fell asleep with good dreams about meeting her mother for the first time and seeing Barty again.

Hermione would prove what the daughter of Lord Voldemort can do. She would show all those stupid Gryffindors.

And with that Hermione left dream world and slept dreamlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

The first 4 months of school passed rather quickly for Hermione and her 'friends'. Harry was going to go to the Burrow with Ron, Ginny and the twins for Christmas break. Hermione, of course, would be going home to Riddle Manor; where she would finally meet her mom.

As the 3 'best friends' sat on the train together; they started talking about their plans.

"We're going to play Quidditch everyday and Wizard's Chess" the boys said at the same time.

"I'm going skiing with my parents" Hermione lied once again.

As they arrived at Platform 9 ¾, they said their goodbyes and separated. Hermione looked around and finally spotted her father in the crowd.

He grabbed her arm and they apparated to Riddle Manor. "Welcome home, sweetheart" Tom said to his daughter in a fatherly voice; as she changed out of her glamour. "Hi, daddy" Hermione responded beck, just then she saw a beautiful woman enter the room.

The woman had long, curly black hair, pale skin, dark eyes and the Dark Mark on her arm. She was wearing a tight black dress; that hugged her curves in all the right places.

"Mom" Hermione said to the woman. "Hermione" Bellatrix shouted as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I can't believe it, look how beautiful you have become" Bellatrix said; complimenting her only daughter. "Thanks" Hermione responded her mom. Hermione's eye soon caught another figure in the room.

"BARTY" Hermione yelled; all happy as she sprinted across the room and tackled him to the ground. Tom and Bellatrix laughed as Hermione helped Barty to stand up.

"It's nice to see you too, Hermione" Barty said to the young woman. Hermione blushed; Barty and her parents started laughing again.

Bellatrix, Tom, Hermione and Barty spent the next few hours talking. Hermione cringed at the stories Barty and her mom told about their treatment in Azkaban. Hermione swore she'd make everyone who mistreated her mother and best friend pay.

Hermione helped her mother cook an amazing supper for herself, mom, dad, Barty, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa and Draco. Hermione knew that her aunt Narcissa would not be able to wait to see her sister again.

At 5:00, the sound of someone apparating was heard. It was the Malfoys, "Bella" Narcissa screamed as loud as she could.

"Cissa" Bellatrix screamed in the same tone. Both sisters hugged each other tightly. After they separated, everyone sat down to enjoy the amazing supper cooked by Hermione and her mother.

Afterwards, Barty, Hermione, Bellatrix and Draco went to a dueling room to practice spells. Bellatrix was impressed with Hermione's skills and learned that Barty had been teaching Hermione since she was 5 years old. After 2 hours of dueling, the Malfoys returned to their manor, Hermione decided it was time to retire to bed, so she said goodnight to her mom, dad and Barty and gave them each a giant hug.

Hermione loved having a mother and best friend back in her life. She fell asleep with happy thoughts and dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up on Christmas Day and made her way to the large living room. She saw a Christmas tree set up with several presents under the tree. She saw her mom, dad and Barty sitting in the living room.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione" all 3 adults said in unison. "Merry Christmas mom, dad and Barty" the young woman said to them.

"Well, you can start opening your presents" Tom said to his only daughter.

Hermione began with opening her presents from her mother. She opened a large box with Slytherin green paper and gasped. It was beautiful emerald dress that was an exact replica of her mother's black dress.

Hermione squealed and hugged her mom tightly, "thank you so much" Hermione said. Her mother simply smiled.

Hermione found another present from her mom; she opened a small box that held a ring. The ring had a silver frame with 3 emeralds lined into it. Hermione thanked her mother; as she slid the ring onto the index finger of her left hand.

Hermione then decided to open the presents from her dad. She reached for a small box and gasped; it was a necklace; a choker in the form of a snake. She put it on.

"This necklace is also an emergency portkey, if in any serious danger, just touch it with your wand and you'll arrive right here" her father said to her. Hermione sighed; she knew her father was very overprotective of her but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thanks, Daddy" Hermione said as she smiled at her dad, he smiled back.

Hermione then reached for a rectangular shaped box; that was also from her dad. She opened it and found a new wand holder. It was an emerald green color and had the initials H.C.L.R; engraved on it. It had a solid figure, but it was a featherweight when it came to it's actual weight.

"Thank you" Hermione said as she hugged her dad, "you're welcome, baby girl" Tom said lovingly to his little girl.

Hermione then noticed 2 presents from Barty in the pile. She reached for a big square present; a book, she figured. She took off the green paper and saw a book on dark spells, it was just released and she didn't yet own the book, she thanked him and turned to the other present.

Hermione noticed her parents sit up straighter and Barty looked incredibly nervous. She opened the small box and gasped at what she saw. It was a ring with a sapphire and an emerald on top of it; all in all it was beautiful.

"Hermione" Barty started as he sat beside her before continuing "I've loved you for a long time and I was wondering if after Hogwarts, you'd marry me?" Hermione started for a few seconds before smiling widely and nodding.

"This is a promise ring; after Hogwarts, we'll get married" Barty said as he saw Hermione slip the ring on the ring finger of her left hand.

Hermione turned towards her parents; who looked on with pride. She knew there was no one else who they would trust with their only daughter. The 3 Riddles and Barty went about their day as usual. Hermione spent 2 hours practicing dark curses; while her parents and Barty were in a death eater meeting with all the Inner Circle including Fenrir Greyback and Rabastan Lestrange; her mother's former brother-in-law.

Rabastan's brother; Rudolphus and Bellatrix were married for 3 months after Hogwarts before Rudolphus was killed by aurors in a raid. She remarried; this time Lord Voldemort. Her mom became pregnant and after the birth she was arrested for crucioing the Longbottoms.

Hermione couldn't wait till she would actually be allowed into death eater meetings with her parents and future fiancée. She truly loved Barty; he treated he like a young woman instead of a possession and he loved her for who she was; Dark Lord's daughter and all.

As the day came to a close, Hermione couldn't believe that she would be married to Barty in 2 years and hopefully her father would finally dispose of Potter and Dumbledore before that time would come.

Hermione suddenly felt the sensation of being carried; she opened her eyes just a little bit to see that it was Barty carrying her in his strong, gentle arms. He layed her on her bed, kissed her on the forehead and gently closed the door.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. She then rolled on her left side and fell fast asleep. But at the back of her mind she was so upset that she would soon have to move her promise ring to her right hand and start pretending to be friends with Potter and the Weasel again. But she let those thoughts go with more dreams about Barty.

A.N: Barty is 10 years older than Hermione, so she is 15 and he is 25. Her parents don't care and they still love each other despite the 10-year age difference between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat at the kitchen table at 5:00 in the morning; the day of her returning to school. She absolutely didn't want to go back but she was going to do anything to help her daddy eliminate Potter, Dumbledore and anyone who fights against him.

Hermione didn't want to leave her mom as well, she just got to meet her after 15 years and she wasn't ready to let her go.

Hermione also didn't want to leave Barty. She loved Barty, but he couldn't come because he'd be sent right back to Azkaban and she'd be caught.

She went to her room and looked over her trunk to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. When she was positive she had everything, she pulled out her wand and shrunk the trunk and slipped it into her pocket.

As Hermione walked down the staircase, she saw her dad; looking all powerful, her mom; looking as elegant and beautiful as ever and finally she saw Barty; looking as handsome as ever.

She silently walked over to her mom and hugged her tightly, her mother hugged her back. Hermione then walked over to her dad and hugged him as well. She realized her dad had hot tears running down his cheeks, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Finally, she walked over to Barty and wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione finally spoke "goodbye everyone. Then end of the year won't be that far away".

"Goodbye Hermione" they all said in unison as she put her Hermione Granger glamour back on and apparated away to King's Cross Station.

Hermione suddenly got a face full of smoke and started coughing. She gently put the cage; containing Alra on the ground so she could slip her promise ring from her left hand to her right hand. Picking Alra back up, she headed towards the barrier between Platform 9 and 10.

She made sure no muggles were watching and she ran towards the barrier and emerged onto Platform 9 and ¾. She put Alra in a compartment on the train and was soon spotted by her 'friends'.

The boys started talking about their Christmas break and Hermione, of course, lied to them about the wonderful skiing trip she took with her muggle 'parents'.

They went to the reserved compartment and Hermione layed her head against the window and fell asleep. 3 hours later, she felt someone shaking her; she opened her eyes and saw that it was Harry shaking her.

She left Alra in the compartment; after giving her a treat. She knew they'd take her to the Owlery, but Alra would come to her perch in Hermione's dorm room.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Ron and Harry and silently wished that her daddy would just kill Potter and Dumbledork.

Dumbledore once again gave a 'welcome back form Christmas break' speech that made Hermione wish she was back at her home with her mom, dad and Barty. She wanted to feel Barty's comforting arms around her and fall asleep in his chest.

The food finally came out and everyone at the Gryffindor table lunged for the food. Hermione grimaced in disgust as all the boys and some girls shoved food into their mouths at disgusting speeds. Hermione turned towards the Slytherin table; without drawing any attention to herself.

She saw her cousin eating like a Pureblood should: using a fork, taking small bites, chewing his food completely. He looked up at her and smiled a true smile; saved only for his cousin. Hermione had told him about Barty and he was pleased that Hermione would finally have someone who loved her for who she is.

As children, Draco and Hermione were like 2 peas in a pot. They were always together and loved each other's company. When Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, Draco knew it was to help their family, but he hated having to pretend that he hated her and saying hurtful things to her, but her knew he had no choice.

Hermione and her 'friends' made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady finally let them in after everyone shouted "Silver Heart" at her. She scowled and they all walked into the scarlet colored Common Room.

Hermione went to her dorm and found Alra; already sleeping on her perch. Hermione quickly changed into her emerald green silk pyjamas and decided to lie down on her bed with the curtains drawn. Hermione heard Parvati and Lavender enter quietly because they figured Hermione was already asleep.

Hermione spent 10 minutes staring at her promise ring; now situated on her right ring finger. She was so excited to be marrying Barty in 2 years from now. No one from the light would ever know about Hermione Lestrange Riddle until she wished them too. When that time comes, they'll wish they were never born. She would make sure of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione made her way to her first class of the day: Transfiguration. Despite having a Dumbledore supporter as a teacher, Hermione loved Transfiguration. McGonagall was a good teacher for the class and the fact that Hermione was pretending to be a loyal Gryffindor helped gain her trust.

Hermione then made her way to Potions with her fellow Gryffindors. She sat next to Neville; as usual and they began working on the potion 'Draught of Living Death'. She noticed that Snape was subtlety staring at her; she knew he knew about her and Barty's future engagement. She and Neville finished the potion with 5 minutes to spare, she silently smirked at Harry and Ron.

In Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Monty started to teach them about other magical creatures like vampires and giants and how to protect themselves against them. Hermione knew that the oaf Hagrid was a half-giant and that Madame Maxime had giants in her heritage; somewhere.

At lunch, Hermione and the other Gryffindors talked about the other classes for the day. Hermione, Harry and Ron had charms followed by Herbology.

Charms went by as usual; with Professor Flitwick teaching them some new spells like more advanced shielding charms and offensive charms such as Reducto, Bombarda and they learned Expecto Patronum.

Finally in Herbology, Professor Sprout taught them about a plant called Aconite. When Professor Sprout asked what it was Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, miss Granger" Sprout asked when she saw her raised hand.

"Professor, Aconite is also referred to as Monkshood and Wolfsbane, it's the same plant. It's often used in Potions and can save you from most poisons" Hermione said; with a great deal of confidence because she had known about this plant for years.

"Very good, 20 points to Gryffindor for your correct answer miss Granger" Professor Sprout said; admiring her knowledge.

Hermione just smirked softly; so no one could see, but one person did see it. Hermione saw her cousin smirking at her; he had seen the smirk on her face and found it incredibly funny that the teacher thought no one would know the answer.

As supper came around, Hermione was very pleased with herself. She had managed to continually fool every Gryffindor around her, as well as all the teachers and even the 'oh so powerful and undefeatable' Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Hermione wanted so bad to stop pretending to be who she wasn't and help her daddy, mom and future fiancée, but she knew that her information was very critical to the success of her father's reign and she would get what she wanted to do: kill any Gryffindor who dare opposes her like every Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil. But she would not kill Harry Potter because that was her daddy's duty to do.

As Hermione and all her 'friends' made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, Ronald Weasley knocked into her on the staircase and she fell through all the students to the bottom of the staircase.

When she finally landed, she was unaware of anything; she could see the blood on the side of her head and could feel it in her hands. She thought she heard screaming but she was not sure as she saw Harry, Ron and several Professors who had heard the screaming crowding around her.

She suddenly felt herself being lifted; magically through the air by Professor McGonagall and brought to the hospital wing. She was awake just long enough to hear that she had a major concussion, a broken wrist; thank god it was her left wrist not her right wrist; because she needed to write with her right wrist. She also had several cuts to the back as well as front and side of her head; she also saw that her ring was still on her right ring finger for which she was very grateful for.

Hermione was suddenly put to sleep by Madame Pomfrey and even in her subconscious mind she knew her father would probably kill Ronald Weasley for almost killing his little girl. She knew her mother would want to finish off Weasley as well and Barty would want to come and tear the boy apart; limb from limb.

Back at Riddle Manor, Tom, Bellatrix and Barty were enjoying a comforting evening by the fire when all of the sudden an owl emerged into the house. They knew that any letters sent to the muggle parents of Hermione would automatically get sent to their manor. Bellatrix was worried for what the letter said, as was Barty and Tom; well let's just say that he practically ripped open the letter and started to read it aloud:

Dear Mr and Mrs Granger,

We wanted to inform you that your daughter Hermione Jean Granger has had an accident. From the information we have gathered, she was walking up to her dormitory with the rest of her friends when one of them; Ronald Weasley accidentally knocked Hermione of her feet and sent her spiralling down the staircase. She was not critically hurt but she did suffer a major concussion, a broken left wrist and she had several cuts on the back, front and sides of her head. She will be kept in the hospital wing for about a week to make sure she is alright. We wish we didn't have to deliver this news but we felt it necessary to inform you. We'll let Hermione send a letter when she is fully recovered.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

When Tom finished reading the letter he was fuming, that little Weasel would pay for hurting his little girl. He looked up to see the very angry faces of his wife and future son-in-law, Bellatrix looked ready to kill and so did Barty.

Tom went over and held his wife in his arms, she started to cry; she would never be seen crying in public but while alone with Tom and Barty she felt totally comfortable to cry.

"I'll kill him when I get my hands on him" Tom and Bellatrix said at the same time, "she'll be alright, she will pull through but we have to remember that we promised Hermione that she'd get to kill the Weasel and now this incident will make her more determined than ever to kill him" Barty said and Tom and Bellatrix nodded.

They all went to sleep that night; extremely worried for the welfare of their daughter and future fiancée, all they could do was wait for a letter from Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the bright sunlight penetrated in the hospital wing. She had one massive headache and her wrist felt like it was going to fall off. She had just brief memories of the day before: learning about giants, aconite, and supper, Ron knocking into her and her falling down the staircase. Hermione decided to slowly sit up as anger pulsed through her at the thought of Ron, she didn't see Madame Pomfrey anywhere so she figured she was busy with another patient in the other room of was busy with potions in her office.

Hermione started to walk around and saw candy, get well balloons and a pile of homework from her classmates. Hermione saw one card and opened it; it said "Sorry about the accident Hermione, I hope you feel better quickly. I am in desperate need of someone to copy homework off of, Love Ron". Hermione couldn't help but frown, so Ron really didn't care about her he just cared about how she could help him with his homework.

All of the sudden Hermione heard footsteps and went to lay back down in her bed, she layed down just as Madame Pomfrey came into the room.

"Welcome back, Miss Granger, how do you feel?" she asked sincerely.

"I'm very sore, my head hurts, my wrist feels like it's going to fall off, but other than that I'm fine. I just want to start going back to my classes and get caught up again" Hermione said rapidly and noticed Madame Pomfrey's eyes roll in humor. Hermione knew that it was because she was so eager to return to class and Madame Pomfrey usually had to throw students out of the hospital wing so they could start attending classes again.

"Well, today is your lucky day. I'm done all my tests and you're perfectly healthy enough to return to classes" Madame Pomfrey said; while staring at the now happy girl.

"Thanks" Hermione said quickly as she put everything into her bag that had an untraceable extension charm on it.

Hermione walked slowly to the staircase leading up to the Gryffindor Tower; despite Hermione's insistence that she be allowed to return to class that very day, Dumbledore and all the teachers excused her from all her classes. Hermione came across the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"How are you, my dear" she said in a soft voice.

"I'm fine, Silver Heart" Hermione said and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open to reveal the Common Room.

Hermione made her way to her dormitory and put her bag on her bed, she then noticed Alra; squawking contently.

"Hi, Alra" Hermione said softly to her owl. Alra replied back by nipping at Hermione's hair.

"I know I missed you too" Hermione said as she proceeded to her desk and sat down. She wanted to write to her parents to let them know that she was alright. She began writing:

Dear mom, daddy and Barty,

I just got out of the hospital wing and am forcibly excused from all my classes. I wanted to sent you a letter to tell all of you that I'm alright and not dead, when I woke up this morning I found a card from the Weasel that said something along the lined of 'I'm sorry, but I desperately need to copy your homework'. He is such a jerk, but I will definitely enjoy killing him when the time comes. Mom; don't worry I'll live but the Weasel won't for much longer. Daddy; I know you are incredibly worried about me so please note that I'm going to survive and finally Barty; please note that I'm still alive and that we will still get married in 2 years and that the ring survived the fall. Love all of you, write you soon.

Love, your daughter and future fiancée,

Hermione Callista Lestrange Riddle

With that Hermione sealed up the letter and cast a charm on it, so that if anyone from the ministry got their hands on it, they would think it was a very long and not detailed letter to her fake parents.

Hermione whistled Alra over and said "hey girl, I need you to take this to mum and daddy, can you do that for me?" Hermione asked.

Alra chirped happily and Hermione tied the letter to Alra's leg and Alra flew off into the sun-filled sky. Hermione then decided to sleep of her major headache from the cuts on her head and the concussion she suffered.

Hermione closed her curtains and fell fast asleep within moments of her head hitting the pillow. Hermione didn't go to supper and slept through all the noise, she had no desire to see any of the stupid Gryffindors; especially Ron who would just used her for her brains.

Back at Riddle Manor, Tom, Bellatrix and Barty were anxiously awaiting Hermione's letter telling them she was okay. Finally, Alra flew through the window and Barty was the first to grab it. He looked at Tom and Bellatrix and they nodded; giving him the right to read it. He started reading it:

Dear mom, daddy and Barty,

I just got out of the hospital wing and am forcibly excused from all my classes. I wanted to sent you a letter to tell all of you that I'm alright and not dead, when I woke up this morning I found a card from the Weasel that said something along the lined of 'I'm sorry, but I desperately need to copy your homework'. He is such a jerk, but I will definitely enjoy killing him when the time comes. Mom; don't worry I'll live but the Weasel won't for much longer. Daddy; I know you are incredibly worried about me so please note that I'm going to survive and finally Barty; please note that I'm still alive and that we will still get married in 2 years and that the ring survived the fall. Love all of you, write you soon.

Love, your daughter and future fiancée,

Hermione Callista Lestrange Riddle

They all stared at the letter; still in Barty's hands and they all frowned. The Weasley boy tried to take advantage of Hermione, they disliked it so much but they knew that she would be stuck around him until Tom would take complete control.

They all smiled at the fact that their loved one was doing okay but also laughed at the fact that she was forced to not go to classes. But they all could now relax and they slowly settled down for the rest of the night, as was Hermione back at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and remembered that today she had classes. She didn't want to see the Weasel and Potter; but as a Riddle she had to pretend to be friends with them.

Hermione quickly got dressed, walked down to the Common Room and was engulfed in hugs from her 2 most hated and least favorite Gryffindors: Potter and the Weasel.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione" Ron said sympathetically to Hermione; but she knew he only cared about having someone to copy homework answers off of.

"It's okay Ron, it was an accident. Let's go to the Great Hall to eat" Hermione said quickly and made her way to the portrait. The boys quickly caught up to her and they all hurried to the Great Hall to eat during what was left of their breakfast time.

Hermione caught the worried eye of her cousin staring at her. She did a subtle hand movement that meant we'll meet up later. He nodded and they both went back to eating their respective breakfasts.

Hermione made her way to Potions with the boys and sat silently in the class; only talking when Neville and she started on their potion.

Hermione successfully transfigured everything in Transfiguration; still impressing Professor McGonagall with her graceful and always successful moves.

Lunch came around and while sitting Draco sent her a hand motion and Hermione nodded. Draco got up and without attracting any attention; exited the Great Hall. Hermione then put her plan into action.

She turned towards the boys and said "I need to grab my Herbology and Charms books in my dorm room. I'll see you two later".

The boys nodded and Hermione exited the Great Hall. Hermione followed subtle green markings to an empty classroom. When she got inside, she saw Draco. She quickly put up a silencing charm; notice-me-not charm and a charm making the entire door disappear; so no one could see them.

Draco suddenly engulfed his cousin in a giant hug; which she returned as well. He just looked at her and she started to cry. She dearly missed the hugs she got from Draco. He told her everything would be okay and she stopped crying. No one would ever see her cry except her daddy, mom, Draco and Barty.

They just sat around and talked for 10 minutes, they both noticed that they needed to go to Charms, so Hermione took off all enchantments and they both exited the room at separate times.

In Charms, the combined Slytherins and Gryffindors learned how to cast a Patronus. When asked to demonstrate what a Patronus was, Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger, before you demonstrate maybe you can tell us a few of the uses that Patronus' have" Professor Flitwick said; obviously very proud of her.

"A Patronus can help ward off Dementors; the guardians of Azkaban and they can also be used to relay messages to others that are far away. It requires a very happy thought to create a Patronus" Hermione said before she got on her feet.

She stepped to the middle of the class and pulled her wand out of her pocket. She closed her eyes and thought of the moment that Barty proposed to her, she opened her eyes and said with a loud, clear voice "Expecto Patronum".

A beautiful white snake emerged from the tip of Hermione's wand and everyone gasped as the snake flew across the room before disappearing and Hermione sat back down.

All the Gryffindors started clapping while the Slytherins looked on with anger and disgust that a mudblood had done better than any of them could ever accomplish.

Only Draco knew that she was a pureblood (In this story Tom Riddle is a pureblood and we obviously know that Bellatrix is a pureblood). Draco was sworn never tell anyone; not even other death eaters children or he would die (But not an unbreakable vow).

As they finished off the day with History of Magic today, they all just waited for Professor Binns to emerge from the blackboard and begin with his as usual boring monotone way of talking that had everyone in the class fast asleep within minutes.

Hermione decided to skip supper since she didn't want to be around the Weasel and Potter till tomorrow. She said the password "Silver Heart" and the portrait flung open as usual. Hermione couldn't wait till it was the end of the year so she would not have to spend time with her most hated Gryffindors and blood traitors.

She went up to her dorm and started looking over all her notes for her other classes and eventually fell asleep on her bed with the curtains closed; as usual.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the year passed surprisingly fast for Hermione Callista Lestrange Riddle. She had passed all her NEWTS (A.N. Unsure if it's NEWTS or OWLS in fifth year) with flying colors and was deemed a very intellectual student by all her teachers.

Hermione stuffed all her belongings into her trunk; save for her custom made wand holder; that she strapped around her leg and her promise ring; that held its place; firmly on her right hand. She couldn't wait to return it to her left ring finger.

Hermione then shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket. She then put Alra in her cage and left it for the conductor to put it on the train in a compartment that he knew was reserved for the Golden Trio and their friends.

Hermione 'patiently' sat through Dumbledork's goodbye speech that included no magic outside of school. Hermione was incredible proud and slightly worried because her father had made himself known to the Minister of Magic, but Hermione was completely reassured by her father that nothing bad would happen to him or the rest of her family ever again.

She sat with the rest of the 'Golden Trio' in their compartment with Ginny, Fred and George. They all started talking about their plans for the summer. Harry complained about going back to the Dursleys, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron suggested that be spend a few weeks with them at the Burrow, and as usual; Hermione said that she'd be spending her summer with her 'muggle parents' when she would really be with her mom, daddy, Draco and her boyfriend soon-to-be fiancée Barty.

Hermione gave the mandatory hugs to the Weasleys and Harry before she grabbed Alra and went to find her family. She saw her aunt, uncle and cousin standing and she knew that they would be taking her home. She linked arms with Draco and all 4 of them apparated to Riddle Manor.

"HERMIONE" Bellatrix yelled as she ran towards her daughter and almost tackled her to the floor. Draco was laughing as was his father and mother; they never got used to Bella's antics.

"Bellatrix, let the girl breathe why don't ya?" came another voice and Hermione saw that it was Barty. She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"What no hug for me, Hermione?" came one final voice and Hermione recognize it as her dad's.

She spun around and jumped into his arms and also hugged him tightly. By now, all the adults were laughing their butts off and Tom called for silence. Everyone went quiet, and Tom cleared his throat.

"Hermione darling, as you know, the Ministry of Magi now knows that I'm back and they will try to fight me off. There is going to be incredible danger to you and I want to know if you still want to become a death eater and served just like your mother, soon to be your cousin and future fiancée are?" Tom said; while facing his only daughter.

"I've grown up surrounded by death, I killed a disloyal death eater when I was 10 years old, I'm ready to fight for you, but I will continue to pretend to help the light so that we will have major advantages when the final confrontation arises" Hermione said and she saw the proud faces of her parents, boyfriend, aunt, uncle and cousin.

"Very well, Hermione. Why don't you go put on the dress that your mother gave you for Christmas?" her dad suggested and Hermione nodded enthusiastically before apparating to her bedroom. Hermione took out the emerald green dress from her closet and took her 'Hermione Granger' clothes off. She slipped the dress on and felt completely at home, and she felt like herself when wearing it.

She ran downstairs and her mother face was glowing that the dress fit and that it looked so beautiful on her. Barty stared at it like he had never seen anyone so beautiful; as did her dad.

"Hermione; now that Hogwarts is over would you like to come on raids with us. You can wear that dress if you want?" her dad asked her. Hermione didn't even stop for 1 second before she said "YES". The adults all laughed and Tom told her that she would finally be allowed into the Inner Circle death eater meetings. Hermione was so excited, she would finally be a part of what her mum, and dad, aunt, uncle, cousin and boyfriend were a part of.

The first meeting happened that day, Tom started the meeting and it was decided that Bellatrix and Barty would lead Hermione into the meeting. When they entered the room, some including Rabastan Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback gasped. They saw how much this girl reminded them of Bellatrix and their Lord. Hermione sat down, next to Tom's left and Bellatrix to Tom's right, but he was at the head of the table so they sat on the very end of the left and right sides and Bart sat to Hermione's right.

"All of you, this is my daughter and heir; Hermione Callista Lestrange Riddle. For 5 years, she has been under a glamour and been spying on Harry Potter; acting as his best friend; Hermione Granger (a mudblood). She will be joining us on our next raid and she is also the daughter of my wife; Bellatrix Lestrange; hence her name Lestrange Riddle. She has a promise ring and will be marrying Barty Crouch Jr. In 2 years, so don't even think about trying to attract her attention. Her Crucio is as potent as mine and can kill".

All the death eaters nodded and bowed their heads slightly to Hermione. Tom went on with the meeting as usual, telling everyone about the target; this time a very 'light' family called the Jacksons. The family consisted of blood traitor Randy Jackson, mudblood Lillith Deer Jackson and their half-breed kids: Connie, Lily and Laura.

Tom decided that Bellatrix, Rabastan and Fenrir would deal with the parents and that Hermione and Barty would deal with the kids. He also decided that Hermione would cast the Dark Mark after they were finished with the deed.

With that, The Dark Lord dismissed all of the death eaters, save for Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Barty.

Hermione and the rest of her family spent the whole night gong over strategies for tomorrow's raid. Hermione decided that Bellatrix, Fenrir and Rabastan should go in first. Fenrir should break the door down, and that they would all torture the parents; while Hermione and Barty went upstairs to get the children. The 2 adults would then tie up the parents and have them watch as as their children were tortured and finally killed by Hermione and Barty. Then Bellatrix, Rabastan and Fenrir would finish the parents off.

Tom smiled proudly at the genius mind his daughter had and with that, the Malfoys apparated back home and the other went to their rooms on Riddle Manor and rested for the night. Hermione was so excited to be a pr=art of the raid and that they would follow her strategy to kill he entire family.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning; after eating breakfast with her family, Hermione changed into her dress and prepared for the death eater meeting; that would relay the plan of how they were going to do away with the Jacksons. Hermione walked with Barty; their hands intertwined, to their seats and waited for the meeting to start.

"Now, today is going to be different. Instead of me presenting the plan; I will give the reins to my daughter; Hermione, because this was her idea" Tom said as all of the Inner Circle looked at her in shock; while Barty her mom, dad, aunt, uncle and cousin were extremely proud.

Hermione stood up and started to speak "Alright, so this is the plan, five of us will enter the house; those five will be: My mom; Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch, Rabastan Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback and myself. Greyback will break down the door and Greyback and both Lestranges will grab the parents from the bottom bedroom and torture them, while Crouch and I will grab the children from their room on the top floor. Greyback and the Lestranges will then tie up the parents and make them watch as Crouch and I torture and then murder their kids. The others will then dispose of the parents and I shall cast Morsmordre above the house".

Everyone was deeply impressed with her amount of thought and preparation when it came to this raid; but they understood that this being her first raid she wanted to make her parents proud of her.

Hermione sat back down and her father took the reins back again to say that this would be a small raid and that when Hogwarts was back in that there would be much larger raids. The death eaters dispersed and Hermione went along with her day as usual; she spent several hours practicing her Crucio on a muggle that was held captive in the dungeons. She wanted her Crucio to be especially potent for the night, so to cause as much pain as possible to the Blood Traitors and Light loving family.

Barty and Bellatrix eventually joined her in the dueling room; as the muggle was being dragged away back to the dungeons. Bellatrix was staring at her daughter with pride; at the fact that she loved torture just like Tom and herself. Barty stared and loved when Hermione used her Crucio on muggles because he saw that she would be a great protector of the people she loved and their children in the future.

"Are you excited for tonight, honey?" Bellatrix asked her daughter as Barty held her in his arms.

"You know me mom, of course, I can't wait to make people who dare oppose Daddy pay" Hermione said as Barty and Bellatrix laughed at her sheer determination and passion.

"Well, let's go eat supper that I prepared, so that we can get a start on the raid" Bellatrix said; gaining a nod from her daughter and future son-in-law.

They all walked up to the dining room and sat at the table; where Tom was already sitting enjoying his dinner. He smiled as he saw his wife sit next to him and his daughter and Barty walking; hand-in-hand.

2 hours later, Hermione, Barty and Bellatrix saw Fenrir Greyback and Rabastan Lestrange enter the room and they all put on their black cloaks on as well as their white death eater masks.

Hermione and Bellatrix's masks were just a little bit different; Bellatrix's had a light tinge of black all over it. While Hermione's had a light tinge of amethyst purple and had a black rose down between the eyes and down the right side of her face. These differences identified them as The Dark Lord's wife and daughter.

They decided on apparating partners; Hermione would go with Bellatrix and Barty and Fenrir would go with Rabastan. They all disapparated from Riddle Manor and found themselves outside of the Jackson's home. The lights were all out, so they knew that the entire family was asleep, Hermione motioned for Greyback to advance towards the door.

He advanced quietly and then broke down the door, the rest of them then entered the house. Suddenly Randy and Lillith Jackson ran out of their bedroom; wands in hand and gasped as they saw the 5 death eaters standing there.

Bellatrix waved her wand around and yelled "CRUCIO", it hit Lillith and she fell to the ground; screaming in pain. Randy tried to help his wife but Rabastan and Fenrir both put him under their Crucio and he fell as well.

Hermione and Barty made their way up to the kid's bedroom. They saw the kids: Connie, Lily and Laura sleeping peacefully in their beds. Hermione yanked Connie; the oldest out of bed and she immediately started to scream.

Downstairs, Randy and Lillith heard Connie's scream and tried to beg that they leave the kids alone. Bellatrix cackled her infamous laughed and continued to Crucio them.

Upstairs, Barty and Hermione had secured all three of the girls and proceeded to drag them down the stairs. Laura, the youngest kept crying for her mommy and daddy, so Hermione threw her down the stairs.

Laura landed right in front of her parents; some 30 feet away and Bellatrix then stopped the torturing. Then Bellatrix, Fenrir and Rabastan tied the parents up as Hermione and Barty made their way to the ground floor; with Connie and Lily.

Lillith was crying and begged them to leave the children alone, But Hermione yelled out "CRUCIO" and began to torture both Connie and Lily.

Randy tried to fight his bonds, but he couldn't and could only watch helplessly as Barty began to Crucio Laura. They all yelled out in pain; as Hermione cackled her mother's laugh and upped the pain on the kids.

After 30 minutes of torture, Hermione grabbed Connie by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Lillith and Randy stared in horror as Connie begged for mercy. Hermione shook her head and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" and Connie fell to the floor; lifeless.

Randy and Lillith cried as Hermione did the same to Lily and they yelled out as Barty killed Laura. Hermione turned towards her mother and said "take care of the parents".

Bellatrix smiled as Rabastan walked over to Randy Jackson and screamed out "AVADA KEDAVRA". Lillith Jackson watched in horror as her husband fell to the floor; dead just like their daughters.

Bellatrix then approached Lillith and with a twirl of her wand yelled out "AVADA KEDAVRA" and with those words, Lillith Jackson fell limp to the floor; dead just like the rest of her family.

The 5 death eaters exited the house and before they apparated away, Hermione turned around, pointed her wand towards the sky and yelled "MORSMORDRE". The Dark Mark then took its place above the Jackson's home and then they apparated away: Bellatrix, Barty and Hermione to Riddle Manor and Fenrir and Rabastan to a death eater safe house; since they broke out of Azkaban.

Hermione, Bellatrix and Barty apparated into Tom's office and he looked at them with pride. "Did you finish them off?" he asked; his eyes directed at his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy, they will no longer hamper your plans to gain more death eaters" Hermione said as her and Barty approached closer to each other.

"Well, after a long day, I suggest that you go to bed" Tom said to his daughter; leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, Daddy" Hermione said as she kissed Barty and then hugged her parents.

She left the room and went to her own room; it was painted emerald green; like her eyes, it had a lot of silver color furnishings and she had a silver and green color canopy that hung over her bed.

She was very pleased with herself for what she accomplished tonight. She had succeeded in her first ever raid and everything went according to plan. She fell asleep with happy dreams.

Elsewhere, The Order of the Phoenix arrived at the Jackson's house and saw the terrible fate that had been afflicted upon them in their final moments.

They saw that Laura had several broken ribs, a broken wrist and a cracked skull. They knew that the little girl had been thrown down the stairs. The saw that Lillith and Randy had ligature marks on their wrist; meaning that they were tied up and forced to watch the death and torture of their beloved children.

Albus Dumbledore swore on his sister; Arianna's grave that those responsible for tonight would die and never be able to hurt anyone ever again. He also vowed to bring down Tom Marvolo Riddle even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	13. Chapter 13

Albus Dumbledore was extremely devastated, he had know Randy and Lillith Jackson since they were 11 years old Gryffindors. They supported him no matter what and now they and their 3 very beautiful and talented daughters had been murdered.

He saw the Dark Mark when he arrived at the house with Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black (he was cleared of all charges after the Dark Lord's return and did not die in the Department of Mysteries because that battle never happened), Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. He knew that Tom's death eaters were responsible for the murders. He remembered Tom Marvolo Riddle; he was always very quiet but he was an exceptionally brilliant wizard. It pained Dumbledore to see what the young man has become.

He sensed the magical presence of 5 death eaters; he knew that they were: Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Rabastan Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. The magical signature of witches and wizards become familiar and distinct to Albus as soon as they enter Hogwarts.

The final signature confused and frightened Dumbledore; it was a very dark presence that made him shudder. This was an extremely evil and dangerous person that Dumbledore was able to establish could only be the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle (even if he refused to want to believe it).

He gathered up Harry and Ron and told them that he believed that Voldemort had a daughter and that she was very dangerous and ruthless. The boys had not heard from Hermione yet; but they knew that the first weeks of summer that she always does her homework and never owls them back until she's completely finished her summer homework.

At Riddle Manor, Hermione woke up to the sound of her boyfriend knocking on her door. She said "what is it, Barty?"

"Your father wants to see you and he wants to inform you that breakfast is getting cold" Barty said matter-of-factly.

Hermione said she'd be right there as she threw on her dress and combed through her black curly hair. She then apparated into the dining room; where she found her parents and Barty already eating.

"Here's your copy of the Daily Prophet, sweetheart, there's an article about the raid" Bellatrix said as she handed her daughter the Daily Prophet.

Hermione nodded, took the copy and looked at the front page and in big bold letters it read:

ANOTHER SUCESSFUL RAID, THIS ONE LEAD TO MURDER

By: Samantha Cohen

Last night, the entire Jackson family was murdered in their home. The patriarch; Randy Jackson (40), his wife; Lillith Deer Jackson (39) and their 3 daughters: Connie Mara Jackson (9), Lily Marie Jackson (7) and Laura Fleur Jackson (4).

Randy Jackson was a pureblood and had married muggleborn; Lillith Deer. Their 3 kids were half-bloods; just like Harry Potter; the Boy-Who-Lived.

Evidence shows that the Cruciatus curse was used on all of them and that Randy and Lillith were forced to watch as their children were tortured and then murdered. Randy and Lillith died just moments after their children. Evidence also shows that the youngest; Laura was thrown down the stairs by her killers.

Albus Dumbledore was able to confirm the identities of 4 of the 5 responsible death eaters: Bellatrix Black Lestrange; who just escaped from Azkaban at the beginning of last year and is a very loyal member of Who-Know-Whos Inner Circle, Barty Crouch Jr.; who also escaped was scheduled to receive the Dementor's Kiss.

Rabastan Lestrange; the former brother-in-law to Bellatrix Black Lestrange and the younger brother of Rudolphus Lestrange. Rudolphus Lestrange was a former Ministry worker that was killed in a raid 15 years ago after it was discovered that he was a death eater. Finally, Fenrir Greyback; who is a known werewolf and a full fledge member of Who-Know-Who's Inner Circle.

The final presence was unfamiliar to Dumbledore; he said "the presence felt exceptionally evil, it felt like Voldemort's presence but it was younger. I was able to determine; however improbable it is that this final presence is the biological daughter of Lord Voldemort. She has an especially evil aura around her".

I was very shocked to hear that Who-Know-Who has a daughter, but she is very capable of killing and we hope that the responsible death eaters and their master will soon be caught and put on trial for their various crimes.

I promise to update you as I learn more

Hermione couldn't help but start to laugh and smirk at what was said in the article. So Dumbledork has figured out that her dad has a daughter, it didn't worry her, and she was too smart to be caught by him and his Order of the Chickens.

Hermione looked around and also saw the amused faces of her mum, daddy and Barty. Tom couldn't believe that the old fool could underestimate the power that he had to love his wife; Bellatrix and his only daughter; Hermione. Bellatrix hated how Dumbledore could absolutely say that her daughter 'had an especially evil aura around her'. Hermione was a sweet, teenager that was only dangerous to those that caused her harm and pain and suffering. For that reason alone, Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley would die at her hands, they had caused her so much grief.

Weasley constantly degraded her about her hair and looks and he pushed her down a flight of stairs. Dumbledore had forced her to stay friends with Potter and Weasley even after the whole falling down the stairs incident. He pretended to know her and say that helping Potter and Weasley with their grades would make her the perfect Gryffindor.

Barty simply pulled Hermione into a tight embrace and everyone started to laugh at the article.

Elsewhere, Dumbledore read over the Daily Prophet article and was very pleased with it. Samantha Cohen was a total light supporter and always wrote in a not easy to identify bias for the light.

Harry had been staying with the Weasleys and had also read the article. It saddened him that before the end of this year that no one believed that Voldemort had returned and now reading the Daily Prophet he learned that more innocent families were being targeted by Voldemort.

Back at the Manor, Hermione sat in her dad's office with him; Bellatrix and Barty were not present. Tom had told his daughter that he wanted to continue to teach her how to improve her Legilimency and Occlumency. Dumbledore would immediately look into the minds of anyone close to the Savoir of the Wizarding World and if he saw a small dent in her mind, he would look into her mind and he would know everything that had happened.

After 3 hours of practicing, Hermione had perfected her Occlumency enough that she was on a skill level equal to her dad and Snape. Her Legilimency was also comparable to her father's.

With the day winding down, Hermione and Tom finally joined Bellatrix and Barty and the dinner table for supper. They talked about summer plans and more they planned more raids.

Bellatrix wanted to do some mother-daughter activities because she missed 15 years of her daughter's life; while in Azkaban. Barty wanted to spend time with his soon-to-be fiancée and Tom wanted to make up for lost times; when he couldn't be with her till she was 14 years old.

As Hermione and he family sat by the fire that night, Hermione leaned into Barty and rested her head on his shoulder. Tom and Bellatrix were doing the same thing. Hermione eventually fell asleep there and was carried to her room by Barty. He layed her on her bed, closed the door and walked to his own bedroom. Bellatrix and Tom followed the same lead and also turned in for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Summer passed fairly quickly for now 16-year-old Hermione Callista Lestrange Riddle. She spent her mornings; trainings with her dad, her afternoons; spending quality mother-daughter time; which included torturing muggles and during the evenings she would curl up by the fire next to Barty and read.

Hermione loved the summer; she had her whole family back. But now was the difficult task of going back to Hogwarts and play the role of the 'Golden Trio's' mudblood, know-it-all best friend. Hermione hated it and so did Tom, Bellatrix and Barty, but Tom was preparing to end Dumbledork's pathetic life soon.

Hermione watched with pride as her cousin; Draco received the Dark Mark that summer. Hermione's aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius were also very proud of their only son. Hermione looked at her cousin's arm and saw the Mark that would soon be on her arm; next year. Draco kept joking that she would be a death eater shorter than him. Like usual, Hermione laughed it off.

Then September 1st finally came, Hermione dressed in a pair of trouser jeans and a blue and white button-up shirt with a bright yellow camisole underneath. She had to dress proper to continue to fool everyone. As she arrived onto the Platform, she once again switched her promise ring to her right ring finger. She carried Alra's cage to the train and placed it in a compartment and sat down.

She knew that the Weasleys and Potter would find her soon, so she picked up her book Hogwarts a History and began to read. As her friends pilled in, they said their 'I missed you so much, we need to catch up' babbles.

They also smiled at the fact that Hermione was once again reading Hogwarts a History, but what they didn't know was that Hermione had charmed it so that it looked like Hogwarts a History but it was really a book of very dark spells; that her mum had gotten her for her birthday.

As they rode to the place that Harry and the Weasleys considered their home, Hermione wanted to sigh at the fact that she had to return to this retched school; where she was in the vicinity of Albus Dumbledork. As usual, Hermione gave Alra a treat before she exited the compartment and made her way to the carriages with her 'friends'.

Ronald and Harry started talking about Quidditch; as did Ginny. Ginny had made chaser last year and since then would not shut up about Quidditch. The twins had opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley after they graduated last year. They got the money from Harry; who did not want the money he won during the Triwizard Tournament 2 years ago.

The 4 'friends' made their way to the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table; next to Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Apparently during the summer, Parvati and Seamus started dating and Lavender began to throw herself at Ron. Hermione thought that that was perfect, 2 stupid, ugly and egotistical people dating.

Hermione looked over and saw her cousin smirking at her, he wouldn't let her live down the fact that he was a death eater before her; the Dark Lord's daughter. Of course, all it took was an eye signal from Hermione to Draco to basically tell him that her father would not be happy with him teasing her. Draco stopped smirking and turned around to pretend to listen to the headmaster.

Hermione followed her cousin's lead and also turned towards the old headmaster. He started speaking about how wonderful it was to see so many new and old faces back at Hogwarts and how some faces would be missed such as Fred and George Weasley, Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan; the twins' best friend and partner-in-crime.

Hermione gently rolled her eyes so not to attract attention to herself and her 'very-odd' behavior. With the end of Dumbledork's speech, food appeared and Hermione and the other Gryffindors began to eat and enjoy the food. Hermione still enjoyed her mum's food better, but she didn't say anything.

After supper, the Gryffindors made their way up to Gryffindor Tower and instead of a long wait; the Fat Lady let them in as soon as they first said the password 'Light Side'. Hermione couldn't suppress the major eye roll that escaped her eyes, but it did not attract any attention; probably since it was night and everyone was especially tired.

Hermione walked up to her dormitory, while Parvati and Lavender held back to kiss their boyfriends goodnight. Hermione resisted the urge to throw up and hurriedly changed into her silk amethyst pyjamas; that Barty had gotten her for her birthday.

Hermione looked over the necklace that hung around her neck and smiled at the necklace that her dad had gotten her for her birthday. It had 4 stones: an amethyst, an emerald, a ruby and a sapphire and all the stones were linked together by very strong and powerful gold strands that refused to come apart.

Hermione quickly fell into a deep sleep with ideas about how she was going to spend her last free year at Hogwarts.

A.N: By the last paragraph I mean that this year is her last year before death eaters attack Hogwarts and she will be revealed as not only a death eater but as Voldemort's daughter. Concerning the Horcruxes, Harry and Ron will set out to find them, but they won't find or kill any. Hermione will not go with them because they left before she could find out but she wouldn't have went anyway; claiming that it was too dangerous and she didn't want to put her parents in harm's way. Snape will not help them find the sword of Gryffindor because it will never leave Dumbledore's office, and Dumbledore's picture will not be put up. Snape will not die, because there is no Elder Wand, Tom or Voldemort will become the Minister of Magic and Snape will remain the headmaster of Hogwarts. Also many light supporters will join the death eaters, but you will have to wait to find out who.

If you have any requests for people who you would like to see go to the Dark Side, review with a name or send me a personal message about who you want.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione woke up and began the usual repetitive routine of getting dressed and walking with the Gryffindorks to the Great Hall. Hermione was really surprised that Professor Monty was still the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher; because usually DADA teachers only last 1 year, that's why portraits, former Headmasters, students and teachers alike call the position, cursed.

Hagrid was still the Care of Magical Creatures teacher; which made Hermione sneer; just like her cousin at the Slytherin table. Snape was still the Potions professor; much to his dismay, Professor Sprout still taught Herbology and Professor Flitwick still taught Charms. Much to the dismay of all the students at every house, Binns was still the History of Magic teacher and much to Hermione's semi-joy, semi-dismay; Professor McGonagall was still the Transfiguration teacher.

Hermione set out with her enemies (Harry and Ron) to her Potions class. She sat next to Neville and sat still and quiet as Snape entered the room and walked to the front of the classroom. He began by saying that since this was an Advanced Potions 6th year, that he expected much of them and those who didn't think they could keep up should just abandon the class and take a different course.

In Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Monty cheerfully welcomed them back and explained that they would be covering a lot of material this year and that she hoped that they would all succeed in their studies.

As expected by all the Slytherins and Gryffindors, Professor Binns emerged from the blackboard and started teaching the lesson in his normal monotone voice that had Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle and others asleep within minutes of starting the lesson.

At lunch, Hermione ate very little and since she shared a lover's bond with Barty, she talked to him through her head. She was zoned out, but she was still able to think and see what she was doing.

Hermione and her classmates soon left for Herbology. Professor Sprout smiled widely and just like Professor Monty welcomed them back from a long summer break.

During Charms; the last class of the day, Professor Flitwick welcomed them in his high-pitched voice and told them that they would be learning even more advanced offensive, shielding and spells not used for battle (these include spell that are like Expecto Patronum but way more complex).

Hermione was so bored by the time supper came around. She wanted nothing more than to wear her emerald green dress and act like herself. She also wanted nothing more than to be with her mum, daddy and Barty. But Hermione knew that her dad was planning to let her kill Dumbledore at the end of the year, so she figured she could be patient and wait.

Hermione silently walked up the staircase to Gryffindor Tower and waited for Prefect Katie Bell to say the password "Light Side" and they entered the scarlet common room.

Elsewhere, Dumbledore knew that Tom was planning to end his life soon and he thought that Draco Malfoy would be tasked with that assignment. But what Albus Dumbledore didn't know was that the girl he mocked in the Daily Prophet; Tom's daughter was in Hogwarts and was promised the chance to kill him. But Albus decided that even if he couldn't stop it or decide when it would happen, he would decide where it would happen and he planned that that placed should be the Astronomy Tower; the highest tower in the entire school.

At Riddle Manor, Tom sat in his study, on the couch, with his wife; Bellatrix. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he layed his head on her head. This was the romantic side that nobody but Barty, Bellatrix and Hermione knew about. Since Barty proposed to Hermione, Tom allowed Barty to see a much softer side of him, the side that his death eaters would never see.

Bellatrix had dreamed of being in her husband's gentle, strong arms since the moment that she was put in Azkaban. She remembered the day that she had heard that Tom had been killed while trying to kill Harry Potter. She had cried when she was alone, because even if he was gone, she would never show weakness in front of the Dementors and prison staff.

Tom remembered what was going through his head when as he walked up to the Potter house:

FLASHBACK (First Person-Tom)

As I walked up to the supposedly hidden house of the Potters, I began to think about my family. My beautiful second-in-command and now wife; Bellatrix Black Lestrange Riddle, she was my sun and my moon; she loved me despite all the horrible things I had done (even if it was necessary). She would judge me and she was now in Azkaban, for something that I asked her to do. I will get her out when I'm finished with this brat and I will never let her out of my arms until I'm satisfied that she is safe.

I finally thought about my beautiful, newborn daughter; Hermione Callista Lestrange Riddle, she was a beautiful young girl with a head full of black hair already and stunning emerald green eyes that Bellatrix keeps telling attracted her to me. Hermione will be a great and beautiful young woman when she grows up and she will be the heir to my rule. She was born; just 1 week before Bella was put in Azkaban and I was looking forward to reuniting a mother and her daughter. Lucius and Narcissa were now looking after Hermione until my return.

I walked up to the house and blew the door down, I heard the fool James Potter yell "Lily it's him, take Harry, I'll hold him off". I smirked as I raised my wand and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA". The fool fell to the ground and I walked upstairs to the nursery; where Lily Potter was cowering with her son in her arms.

I blew open the door and she started to beg "please, not harry, Kill me instead", I told her to move out of the way but she kept telling me to kill her instead. So I finally pointed my wand at her and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" and she fell to the floor; limp and lifeless; just like her husband had.

I smirked, now my life would be complete without an annoying child do deal with, I pointed my wand at the helpless boy and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA". But I saw the spell rebound and the emerald green light came towards me, I immediately began to think about my beautiful wife and young daughter. Bella would suffer in Azkaban and my daughter would grow up without a mother or father. The last words out of my mouth were "I love you Bella and Hermione". The light hit me and I was no longer aware of anything, I was gone forever.

END FLASHBACK

Tom never dreamed that he would be able to hold his lovely wife in his arms again and be able to hug, kiss his daughter on her forehead and be the overprotective dad that he was. He was overprotective of her, because he felt responsible for the years that had not been around to protect her.

The day ended with Bellatrix and Tom turning in for the night, Dumbledore planning his demise for the end of the year, because he believed that that would be the most suitable time for his death and Hermione fell asleep in her comfy silk pyjamas and slept in her warm sheets, she kept thinking of her fiancée and her parents and how she could wait for this year to end.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a bright and sunny day in Diagon Alley. The Weasley twins were enjoying a very successful day; where they sold several of their new products and they couldn't be happier. But by the time noon came around, Fred and George noticed that this one kid; a boy about 10 years old was hovering around their newest product; a robotic fly that could spy on others. Fred suddenly saw the boy put it in his pocket and he started walking towards the door.

"HEY, GIVE IT BACK!" Fred yelled as he ran towards the kid; who ran out the door. Fred gave chase for 3 blocks before he stopped and saw the kid; trapped in the arms of a beautiful young woman.

She had long, straight pitch black hair with mahogany highlights and she had these mysterious stormy grey eyes. Her skin was a gorgeous olive-tone; showing her foreign heritage. She saw him looking at her and she smiled.

"I believe this is your thief" she said in a musical voice to Fred.

"Thanks" Fred said quickly as he grabbed the product out of the boy's pocket and she let him go and he ran away as fast as he could.

"I'm Fred" he said nervously, "Nice to meet you, my name is Nysara Black" the girl; who identified herself as Nysara said as they exchanged handshakes and walked away from each other.

The next day, Fred attended an Order meeting at Number 12 Grimmauld Place to talk about the threat of Lord Voldemort. Fred decided to wander around; since he became very bored.

Fred arrived on the 3rd floor and saw a man; sitting alone in a room at the end of the hall. As Fred got closer he gasped, that man was Regulus Black; son to Orion and Walburga Black, younger brother to Sirius Black and cousin to Andromeda Black Tonks, Narcissa Black Malfoy and Bellatrix Black Lestrange (and unknown to everyone Riddle). (A.N: I know that Regulus was killed for his attempt to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, but let's pretend that that never happened and he is still very loyal to Voldemort but his brother thinks he's on the Order's side).

Regulus spotted Fred and started to shift uncomfortably in his chair as Fred started walking towards him. "Hello, Regulus, how have you been?" Fred asked in a soft voice. "Very good Weasley, how about yourself?" Regulus asked in the same tone that made Fred stop and think about how he could ask so nicely.

"I'm doing well, I have a question though. What is your relationship with Nysara Black?" Fred asked and saw that Regulus was trying to answer him.

"Well, she's my" Regulus started but then they both turned around as they heard a door open and in walked Nysara Black.

"Hi dad, Hi Fred" Nysara said cheerfully and they both stared at each other.

"Nysara, this is Fred Weasley, Fred Weasley meet my daughter; Nysara Black" Regulus said as the two shook hands again and smiled at each other.

"Pleasure to meet you more formally" Nysara said, "Same here" Fred agreed.

After looking at her father; who nodded, Nysara grabbed Fred hand and they began to walk out of the room. Nysara dragged Fred to the garden; where they sat down to talk.

"What school do you go to?" Fred asked Nysara, she looked at him in the eyes and said "I was going to Durmstrang, but I decided to transfer to Hogwarts so I could be closer to my dad".

"So I hear you graduated last year" Nysara said to Fred; who confirmed her idea, "yeah, but I'm thinking of going back so I can redo my sixth year. I didn't do so well and I want to maybe be an auror but to do that I need to retake my sixth year" Fred said and he saw that Nysara would probably enjoy having him at Hogwarts.

That night, Fred decided to write a letter to Headmaster Dumbledore, it read:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I was hoping that I could return to redo my sixth year. I failed miserably that year and I have decided that maybe being an auror is better than running a joke shop for the rest of my life.

I love the years I spent at Hogwarts and wish to make people proud of me, people always told me that I could be an auror if I tried harder and now I would love that opportunity. George might want to come back too, but if you can't accept both of us, please accept me.

Respond soon, sincerely

Fred Weasley

As Fred finished the letter, he got his owl; Fabian to take it to Dumbledore. 2 weeks later, he got a letter saying that both he and George would be accepted back and Fred told his entire family. At first they couldn't believe that Fred would want to go back but they accepted it and knew that Fred and George would be in all the same classes with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They packed their belongings and apparated to Hogwarts. They waited in the Headmaster's office before Professor McGonagall came to escort them to the Great Hall.

That night as the feast went on; Dumbledore stood up and said that they would be having 1 new student and 2 returning students.

"It is my pleasure to welcome Fred and George Weasley back as 6th year Gryffindors" Dumbledore said and the entire table went nuts as Fred and George took their seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Now, I would like to invite the new student to walk in and be sorted. Please welcome Nysara Black" Dumbledore said as Nysara walked into the Great Hall and the entire room went dead quiet.

Nysara made her way up to the front and Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head. 'Please be Gryffindor' Fred kept wishing in his head. George noticed that Fred sat up straighter when she entered the room.

Hermione; in her spot between Harry and Ron also sat up straighter. Her dad had told her that Regulus Black's daughter would be coming to Hogwarts to be a guardian for her.

After 1 minute the sorting hat cried out "SLYTHERIN" and the entire Slytherin table cheered; as Nysara took her seat; nest to her cousin 2 times removed; Draco Malfoy.

The entire dinner time, Fred and Nysara kept exchanging glances and they both knew that no one would accept their friendship, but they were determined to make it work, despite house rivalries.

That night, Fred fell asleep with dreams about Nysara and Nysara fell asleep with dreams about Fred. In her room, Hermione was trying to figure out a way that Nysara could be around her and they could be friends.

Suddenly it hit her that Fred and Nysara had feelings for each other and if they were to get together then it would mean that she could befriend Nysara on the fact that she's dating Fred and that could help weaken the Weasley family.

Hermione couldn't wait to put her plan into action and she knew that if George saw that Fred would be dating a Slytherin; that would put a Berlin Wall right in the middle of the twins.

A.N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend and twin Sarah "Gred" who helped me come up with this idea. THANK YOU SARAH.

And I hope that this isn't confusing people, I wanted to find a way to save Fred from being killed and joining the Dark Side so this is how Fred will join the Dark Side. Just keep reading the Fred/Nysara story will get better I promise


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Hermione decided to see how Fred and Nysara acted around each other. She saw Fred getting ready and couldn't help but smile, he really liked Nysara and Hermione was determined to drive a stake right through the Weasley family.

Breakfast came around and Hermione saw Nysara and Fred exchanging glances at each other from across the Great Hall. Hermione made her way to Potions with Harry, Ron, Fred and George. When they arrived they saw that Snape looked to be in a particularly foul mood, it was probably because the twins were back, Hermione figured.

Before Hermione could sit down; next to Neville Snape cleared his throat and everyone turned to face him. "I will be assigning partners for the rest of the year" he started before continuing "The Weasley twins will be sitting next to each other, Potter and the other Weasley will be next to each other. Parkinson and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Finnigan and Neville, Brown and Patil and finally, Granger and Black".

Harry and Ron stared in complete shock as Hermione took her new seat next to Nysara; they were not happy and thought that Snape was doing that so that Hermione would not be able to help them anymore.

Nysara and Hermione both had a gift of being able to communicate in their heads and they started having a conversation; while they pretended to listen to Snape.

"Hi, my father tells me that you'll be my guardian from now on" Hermione started.

"Yeah, your father told me everything, sorry for you being stuck with idiotic Gryffindors all day" Nysara said back and Hermione laughed in her head.

"It's okay, but I do see that you have an attraction to Fred Weasley though" Hermione said and saw Nysara blush as they worked on their potion together.

"So, yeah I like him, but I don't think that it would be acceptable for me to be dating a blood traitor" Nysara said sadly, but then Nysara saw that Hermione was going to tell her something big.

"If you start dating him, that means we could convert him over to our side and that would mean that you could be together and it would drive a stake right through the Weasley family; one of biggest family of blood traitors and light supporters there is" Hermione said and she saw Nysara smiling at her; as if she totally agreed with the plan.

They saw Snape looking at them and they knew that he was aware that they were talking in their heads, Snape was already told about the plan for Nysara to protect Hermione; which is why he paired them together.

After the class, they went their separate ways and Hermione was ambushed by Harry and Ron in the Defense against the Darks Arts hallway.

"What happened? Did she mock or hurt you?" the boys started asking and Hermione felt like she just wanted to Avada Kedavra them right at that very instance.

"No, she didn't do anything to upset me, she is very nice and I love having her as a partner in Potions. So stop being such overprotective pricks and let me make friends with her, if I so choose" Hermione said and stormed off, leaving the boys standing shocked at Hermione's sudden burst of anger at them.

Harry and Ron took their spare and went to see George; who also had a spare at the same time. "George, we believe there's something wrong with Hermione" Ron began; as George turned around to listen to his brother.

"What do you mean?" George asked; concerned.

"She was partnered up with Nysara Black; the daughter of Regulus Black; a 'former' death eater and she said that she would become friends with her if she wanted to and then called us overprotective pricks and walked off" Harry said and he saw George looking concerned.

"If her father was a death eater, that means she could be one and trying to separate the Golden Trio. We have to stop this" George said and Harry then also spoke again.

"I noticed how much Fred was looking at Nysara during Potions; do you think that she could be trying to turn him?" Harry pointed out.

"Go do work, I'll find out" George said and the 2 other boys left the Common Room.

George spent the entire day and night trying to come up with a plan to reveal Nysara for what she was, a death eater. Finally it hit him, Snape said they'd be doing a revealing potion tomorrow, so George decided that he would make it up and then start bringing it up to Snape and then he would pretend to trip and it would splash all over Nysara and she would be revealed as a death eater. He slept with calm dreams about getting her in Azkaban.

The next morning, George mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do. When he arrived in the Potions classroom, he saw Nysara and Hermione sitting together and Fred waiting for him. He took his spot and waited for Snape to begin the lesson.

1 hour later, when Fred and George had finished brewing their potion, Fred told George to bring it up to Snape for inspection and he began to. Halfway there, he pretended to trip and the potion splashed all over Nysara. Everyone looked at Nysara and the Gryffindors began to laugh save for Hermione and Fred. All the Slytherins looked furious and George was disappointed when no Dark Mark appeared on her arm.

Snape gave George 2 weeks detention and Hermione agreed to help Nysara clean herself up. They walked out of the classroom, 5 minutes early and the class went on for the other 5 minutes.

When the twins got to a quiet spot, Fred pushed George and yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? DON'T TRY TO TELL ME IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE".

George shrunk as Fred yelled at him before he said "She's a death eater's daughter and she's trying to convert you to the death eater side".

"No, she's not, she just wanted to be a normal girl and I hated seeing what you did to her. I'm never working with you again" Fred said as he stormed off.

Unknown to the both of them, Hermione and Nysara were there the whole time, Hermione was pleased that this incident would tear the twins apart and leave room for Fred to be converted to their side.

With that Nysara made her way to the library and Hermione went to where Fred was standing.

"Sorry about today, Hermione" Fred said to her.

"It's okay Fred, I'm just the messenger, but Nysara wants to meet you in the library and I'm off" Hermione said and she saw Fred turn to walk towards the library.

Fred entered it and saw that Madame Pince was sleeping so he snuck in and saw Nysara sitting in a chair. He slowly walked over towards her and sat down, opposite to her at the table.

"Sorry about my brother, he was just being a stupid, jealous person, please forgive me though" Fred said and Nysara and Nysara moved closer to him. As they got closer, Fred began to feel light-headed; he cast a notice-me-not charm, just as Nysara's lips were inches away from his own.

"Prove it that you're sorry" Nysara said in her musical voice, as Fred moved his lips closer and they kissed. Fred couldn't believe that he was doing that. He had just met Nysara and he was already kissing her, after the kiss ended, Fred asked Nysara if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Nysara smiled and nodded as they kissed again before headed off to their separate dormitories. Hermione saw Fred walk in and saw that he was extremely happy. She knew that they would officially start dating the next day and she couldn't wait to see the repercussions that this would make for the Weasley family and the light side.

Elsewhere in the Wizarding World, Remus Lupin was sitting in a bar; waiting to meet with Lord Voldemort. Now you're probably thinking. WHAT? But Remus contacted Voldemort and said that he had had enough of being used and controlled by Dumbledore and was ready to change sides.

When Tom arrived he saw Lupin sitting in a booth and he sat across from him.

"Why do you want to join, Remus?" Tom asked and the werewolf replied "I'm sick and tired of being used and manipulated by Dumbledore because I owe him for accepting me into Hogwarts as a child. I don't want to help him anymore and I can give you insider information on the Order and still hide my true loyalties".

"What about your wife?" Tom asked, if Remus was strong alone he could be even stronger with Nymphadora Tonks at his side.

"Nymphadora was always a dark child but her own parents put her under the Imperius Curse to prevent her from ever joining the death eaters, she will be totally loyal to you as will I" Remus said and Tom was impressed. 2 of the strongest aurors were joining him and they could spy on the Order of the Phoenix.

"Come to my manor tomorrow and I will give you both the Dark Mark" Tom said as they both shook hands and left.

Tom hoped that Hermione was doing well on her plan to drive a stake through the Weasley family by means of Nysara and Fred dating.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day saw the twins glaring at each other; from across the Gryffindor table. Everybody couldn't figure out why the twins were not together or even trying to be friendly to each other. Hermione saw that, while Fred was mad at George, every time he looked at Nysara he would start to smile and Hermione found that very beneficial for their side.

At the infamous Potions class, George was assigned to work with Harry and Ron and Fred was assigned to work with Hermione and Nysara. Hermione knew that Nysara was very happy about that and that Nysara and Fred were very capable of working while staring at each other.

The day went on, with Nysara, Fred and Hermione walking to all their class together and George stayed with Harry and Ron, because they believed that Nysara was evil and dragging Fred and Hermione down with her. Even though that Hermione was visibly happy about having a very best girlfriend, her 'best guy friends' couldn't accept that Hermione was becoming best friends with a Slytherin and a pureblood supremacy believing Black, no less.

That day, Fred and Nysara made it official that they were dating. Hermione knew that that would happen and she almost laughed at the shocked expressions of Harry, Ron, Ginny and most certainly George. Hermione turned to look at Draco and smiled, she had told him about the plan and Draco agreed with it and smiled lightly at the fact that his cousin twice removed was dating a blood traitor that would soon be on their side.

That night, Hermione closed her curtains and read a letter that Alra had given her earlier in the night from her father. Hermione saw her dad's very neat handwriting and read:

Dearest Hermione,

As you know I am trying to convert Order members to the Dark Side. I received a call from Remus Lupin to meet him at a bar in Knockturn Alley. He said that he wanted to join our side; Dumbledore has been manipulating him since he asked for a job 3 years ago. He said that he could spy on the Order and give me adult insider information, his lovely wife; Nymphadora will also be joining us. She was placed under the Imperius cruse to prevent her from joining us, her own mother and father did that. Nymphadora has now broken free and will be joining us as a Black Lupin and not as a Tonks.

How is your plan to drive a stake through the Weasley family going? I hear from Severus that Fred got really mad when his twin 'accidentally' tripped and the potion splashed on Nysara. I also hear that they officially began dating today. Please make sure that the twin; George will not interfere or drive Fred away from her. Talk to you soon darling

Love, Daddy

Hermione smiled a big smile and began writing:

Dear Daddy and Mum,

I'm so happy that my cousin Nymphadora will be joining us; she was always a little darker than most 'light supporting' families. For me, it's not a surprise that Remus will be joining us; he was always so able to be manipulated by people older than him.

Well, after the Potions incident, Fred refuses to talk to George and George refuses to talk to Fred. It's really confusing people; they were always so close and now some girl breaks that bond, she must be special or dangerous, they think but little do they know that she is.

Fred got a Howler from his parents today, he opened it in his and George's dormitory and it was something along the lines of: STOP DATING A SLYTHERIN OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!

She threatened disowning him and making him pull out of Hogwarts, but that won't work because when a student enters the school they must stay for the time that they ask to be there, there's no getting around it.

I'm so over pretending to be friends with Potter and Weasel, they refuse to speak and look at me because I've been going to every class with a Slytherin and I enjoy it.

Talk to you soon,

Love Hermione

Hermione sealed up the letter and gave it to Alra; who flew directly to Riddle Manor. Tom and Bellatrix were currently cuddled up on the emerald and silver couch in Tom's study. Barty was out on a raid, they had the whole house to themselves. They were reading when Alra popped into the study and dropped Hermione's letter.

Bella reached for the letter and Tom surrendered and let his lovely wife read the letter. Bellatrix started reading:

Dear Daddy and Mum,

I'm so happy that my cousin Nymphadora will be joining us; she was always a little darker than most 'light supporting' families. For me, it's not a surprise that Remus will be joining us; he was always so able to be manipulated by people older than him.

Well, after the Potions incident, Fred refuses to talk to George and George refuses to talk to Fred. It's really confusing people; they were always so close and now some girl breaks that bond, she must be special or dangerous, they think but little do they know that she is.

Fred got a Howler from his parents today, he opened it in his and George's dormitory and it was something along the lines of: STOP DATING A SLYTHERIN OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!

She threatened disowning him and making him pull out of Hogwarts, but that won't work because when a student enters the school they must stay for the time that they ask to be there, there's no getting around it.

I'm so over pretending to be friends with Potter and Weasel, they refuse to speak and look at me because I've been going to every class with a Slytherin and I enjoy it.

Talk to you soon,

Love Hermione

Tom smiled at the fact that Hermione was pleased with the new arrivals and Bellatrix was also happy with the fact that her niece; Nymphadora would finally be joining them as a rightful Black and not a Tonks. They both laughed at the fact that the Weasleys would soon be torn apart by the daughter of Bellatrix's favorite cousin; Regulus.

For Tom, Regulus was always such a faithful follower and he was proud to say that he trusted Regulus' daughter; Nysara with the task of protecting Hermione and be the stake that would drive the Weasleys apart once and for all.

For the Slytherins, they knew that the time would come that they would be joining the side of Voldemort and that they would serve him just like their parents. The Hufflepuffs would always be loyal to Dumbledore and would never join the Dark Side. The Ravenclaws would stay loyal to Dumbledore, except Luna Lovegood; who Hermione was planning to lure to her side.

Finally, the Gryffindors would never join Voldemort, but Hermione was determined to make sure that Fred would and that the Weasleys would suffer and meet the fate that they so desperately deserve for their treachery against her father and the ideals of the Dark Side.

Hermione prepared herself for another day of having to look at the Gryffindorks she hated: George, Potter, Ron, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and every other Gryffindor she has to sit by at lunch, breakfast and supper.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione couldn't be more pleased with the way things were turning out. Fred and George officially didn't talk anymore and Ron and Ginny took after George by refusing to acknowledge their brother; that they used to be extremely close to. Harry and Ron were completely avoiding Hermione whenever they saw her, she was always with Nysara and Fred and it made them sick to see their best friend and brother join a Black.

Hermione and Nysara took their spare and Fred went to catch up on his Defense against the Dark Arts essay he had to complete for the following day. Hermione made sure that they were completely alone and she turned to Nysara.

"Have you thought about telling Fred about everything?" Hermione asked her best friend and Nysara sighed.

"Yeah, but what if he rejects me and tells Dumbledore about you?" Nysara asked; her voice full of concern for her best friend.

"Just tell him about the Dark Arts and if he takes it well, tomorrow we'll tell him about me" Hermione said and the 2 friends agreed.

Hermione went to her dorm room and Nysara found Fred and dragged him towards the Room of Requirement.

After they got inside and Nysara made sure that no one could come in, she turned to Fred and asked him "Fred can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Nysara, anything" Fred said quickly and he saw how Nysara sighed.

"Fred, what would you do if the love of your life was dying and the only thing that could save her was an extremely dark spell?" Nysara asked and saw Fred thinking.

"If it was you dying, I would use the spell to save your life. I could never watch you die if there was some way to save you" Nysara said and Fred pulled her into a giant but gentle bear hug.

"I've always been fascinated with the Dark Arts and it would not be difficult to choose to use a dark spell if you were dying" Fred said and that made Nysara smile. He would accept the truth about Hermione and he would be a valuable asset to Hermione's father and they could stay together.

They talked for half an hour more before they separated ways and Nysara walked as fast as she could to find Hermione. She eventually found her in their special spot in the library and sat down across from her.

"Judging by the look on your face that he accepted what you said and that tomorrow we can tell him the truth" Hermione said and Nysara scowled at her best friend.

She wanted to tell her but she knew that her face must have given away her emotions and she told herself that she'd need to work on that.

The 2 girls talked about how they would tell Fred and they decided to take him back to the Room of Requirement and tell him the truth about Hermione and her reason for being at Hogwarts.

They believed now that the twins were separated that they had nothing to fear for retention from Fred and that he would never tell anyone of what he would be talking to with his best friends.

When supper came around, Hermione sat far away from her supposed 'friends' and saw that Fred was approaching her.

"Can I sit with you, Hermione?" Fred asked and Hermione nodded.

Fred took his seat beside Hermione and they started talking about the Potion that they'd be doing tomorrow, it was called Wolfsbane. Hermione already knew how to make that potion and remembered what Snape told her about it when he was brewing it for Remus Lupin.

They also talked about other things before they walked up to the Common Room and said their good nights. As usual, they refused to talk to George, Ginny, Ron and Harry, and vice-versa.

In his room; that had been split by the twins so they didn't have to see each other, Fred thought about what Nysara said today and he knew that he would do anything to be able to stay with her. If he needed to join Voldemort to do so, he would.

The next day, the 3 friends successfully brewed the Wolfsbane potion, the only group in the entire class to finish it and do it properly. George, Harry and Ron just glared as Snape announced the successful group.

In Defense against the Dark Arts, they started working on their vampires, werewolves and giants essay. They all finished it within that period. After that, Hermione and Nysara decided to talk to Fred about Hermione's true identity.

Hermione waited in the Room of Requirement for Nysara and Fred to arrive. She wanted Fred to come alone with Nysara so she could be in her true appearance. She hid in the shadows and saw Nysara sit Fred down.

"What's happening, Nysara?" Fred asked and Nysara nodded off in Hermione's direction.

"Fred, there is someone you need to meet and you have to promise me that you won't go to Dumbledore" Nysara said, "I would never tell Dumbledork anything, I don't trust him" Fred said quickly; further gaining Hermione's trust as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Fred asked, confused.

"My name is Hermione Callista Lestrange Riddle and I am the daughter of Bellatrix Black Lestrange Riddle and Tom Marvolo Riddle" Hermione said as Fred picked her up into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Hermione, I always knew there was something off about you. Let me guess you were sent here to gain my family and Harry's trust so that you could spy for your father and then at the end, you would reveal yourself" Fred said and Hermione started to laugh. Nysara joined her soon after.

"This was easier than I thought, but yes that is all true. Nysara asked you about dark spells yesterday to see if you could be trusted with this most vital secret that needs to be kept until the time that I deem it necessary to reveal it" Hermione collaborated and Fred looked at Nysara.

"You were sent here to protect her, weren't you? But I really want to know if it was your mission to turn me by falling in love with me or if you really love me and the mission just happened?" Fred asked and Nysara smiled.

"I fell in love with you the moment we saw each other in Diagon Alley. But I knew that my father and my Lord would never accept this unless there was a way to aid us. So, I was sent here to protect Hermione and if I would be able to separate your family then it meant that I would not have to watch you die" Nysara said as she started to cry and Fred hugged her.

"I believe you and I love you for being strong enough to stand up for yourself and being committed to protecting Hermione" Fred told his girlfriend as he pulled Hermione; who he always saw as a sister into the hug and it became a group hug.

"This is all lovey-dovey but if we don't go back now, we'll miss Charms and heaven forbid if Hermione Granger is late for a class" Hermione said as she put back on her 'Hermione Granger' glamour and the 2 lovebirds started to laugh hysterically.

After pushing the 2 romantics out of her way, Hermione, Fred and Nysara made it to the Charms classroom with 5 minutes to spare. They saw George, Ron and Harry glaring at them when they saw that Fred and Nysara were holding hands and that Hermione was on Nysara's side and they were chatting away like a bunch of BFF's.

They took their regular seats and Professor Flitwick began the lesson about glamour charms. He asked the class if they knew what it was and Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked in his high-pitched voice.

"A glamour charm is a spell that hides the true look of a person and it creates an image of what the person wishes to look like. It can be used to cover up a real identity or to make them look different to cover up their insecurities about their looks" Hermione said with ease and this came from the fact that she's been under a glamour since she was 11 years old.

"Very good Miss Granger, 30 points to Gryffindor" he said and all the Gryffindors looked at the Slytherins with a smug expression. The only Gryffindors that were not impressed was George, Ron, Harry and in another classroom after she found out, Ginny.

All the Slytherins, except for Draco looked angry and displeased that they were not getting any points.

At the end of the class, Hermione unnoticeably slipped a note into Draco's hand; as they pretended to push each other aside. Draco opened it in his dorm room and it read:

Dear Drake (Hermione's nickname for her cousin)

I want you to meet me and Nysara at the Room of Requirement tonight. I need you and Fred to at least have not a heated relationship. Fred sees me as a sister and I see him as a brother; just like you, so I need you two to at least be able to stand each other for when the final battle occurs.

He is really nice and if you put aside your 'I'm a worthy pureblood and he's a filthy blood traitor' crap, you two might be able to work together in peace and harmony. If you're not going to do it for yourself than do it for me and Nysara. I care about Fred as a brother and Nysara loves him so much.

See you tonight (That's an order),

Hermione and Nysara

Draco sighed, he really didn't want to get to know one half of the once infamous Weasley twins, but his cousin was right. If they were going to fight together at the end, they really needed to get along. What made Draco soften up a little was the fact that Hermione stated that Fred cared for her like a little sister as much as he (Draco himself) saw her as.

He slowly crept out of the Slytherin dormitories and made his way to the Room of Requirement. They met there and after a few tense minutes of staring, Draco and Fred finally shook hands and they began to talk about Hermione's safety because that was something they both cared about as well as the safety of Draco's cousin twice removed and Fred's girlfriend; Nysara.

2 hours later, they all went their separate ways, Fred and Hermione to the Gryffindor Tower and Draco and Nysara towards the Slytherin dormitories; located in the dungeons.

They knew that no one would ever be aware of anything and they all stealthy snuck into their respective Common Rooms and then their respective dorms.


	20. Chapter 20

The last few months of school saw: Harry, Ron, Ginny and George become even bitterer towards Fred, Hermione and Nysara; the girl they considered the problem. George and the others also turned other Gryffindors against Hermione and Fred; not that the 2 'Gryffindors' cared.

Dumbledore knew his death was near and since he trusted Snape so much, he decided that he should be headmaster after his demise. Snape would never protect the students of Hogwarts; like Dumbledore asked him to, instead he would follow what his Lord told him to do.

The relationship between Fred and Nysara grew to the point until Fred asked Nysara to marry him. With approval from her dad, mom: who had been visiting her family in Central America for the year and her master, she said yes. Hermione was so excited to have Fred joining her family soon.

Fred also learned about the future engagement between Hermione and Barty Crouch Jr. He was happy that Hermione found someone who loved her for her and not for who her father was.

Fred was amazed that he got along with Barty so well and they both wanted to keep Hermione safe and sound. Fred and Draco also became less hostile after Fred proposed and it even went to the point that Draco happily welcomed Fred into the family (I know it's out of character but they need to get along if they are going to fight together).

The Dark Side had also made much progress. Tom managed to gain the trust of the 2 oldest Weasleys: William or Bill; as he liked to be called and Charlie. They quickly earned his trust and joined him and they were both happy to see that Remus and Nymphadora Lupin had joined as well.

Tom and Hermione corresponded several times over the last few weeks with preparations for Dumbledore's death. They decided that Hermione would walk up to the Astronomy Tower alone, kill Dumbledore and then apparate to the outskirts of Hogwarts; where Bellatrix, Barty, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa would wait for her. Then they would all apparate away.

Hermione would come back the next morning and no one would even know that she was gone because they would have been so preoccupied with mourning the death (murder) of their 'great and loving headmaster'.

Hermione decided that she would wear her emerald green dress; like she had the night she participated in the murders of the Jackson family. But she would not wear her death eater mask for the murder because she wanted her face to be the last Dumbledore ever saw.

After the weeks of planning and corresponding, the night finally arrived. Nysara helped Hermione style her unruly black curls and Hermione kept straightening and smoothing out her dress; trying to make it look perfect for the night. As they finally finished, Hermione looked at her 2 best friends and hugged them.

"Good luck" Fred said; offering her confidence. Nysara echoed her fiancée's statement and Hermione nodded before apparating quietly to the Astronomy Tower. She walked around the corner and saw Albus Dumbledore; sitting there quietly.

"So, you've come to end my life. You're so young child, why listen to Tom at all?" Dumbledore said and Hermione realized he was trying to manipulate her, but she would never let that happen.

"I love my dad and would do anything to help him" Hermione said simply and she saw Dumbledork's eyes widen in shock.

This was the child he mocked and criticized in several Daily Prophet articles. She was a cold-blooded killer just like her father and she was standing 5 feet away from him.

"Why, Hermione? You were always such a loyal Gryffindor, why do this? Harry and Ron were your best friends" Dumbledore tried again and that remark made Hermione's blood boil.

"That was pretending, so that I could gain your trust as well as the trust of the Weasleys and Potter. But this has been my assignment since last year" Hermione said in a tone similar to her father's; when he's angry.

Hermione knew that all the students of Hogwarts were standing in the courtyard and that it would be extremely satisfying if they saw their great headmaster fall from the Astronomy Tower. She lifted her wand and Dumbledore closed his eyes.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Hermione yelled and it hit Dumbledore square in the chest.

She saw him fly out of the window and heard the terrified screams of her fellow classmates and former teachers. She could care less, she heard Dumbledore's body hit the cement pavement and she apparated away to the forest; near Hagrid's hut and saw her family waiting for her.

She was pulled into a tight embrace by her mother; who was extremely proud that Hermione finally ridded the Wizarding World of Albus Dumbledork. Barty was so happy and proud that his 'little, weak fiancée' as many light supporters would say, killed the leader of the light.

Draco was thoroughly impressed with his cousin's success and skill at evading capture. Lucius hugged his niece and couldn't help but let a true, genuine smile grace his lips. Narcissa just simply smiled and with that the group apparated off Hogwarts' grounds and to Riddle Manor.

As soon as they entered Tom's study, Tom embraced his daughter in a large hug and told how proud he was of her for accomplishing something that would make their task of taking over the Wizarding World far easier.

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco apparated away to their own Manor and Barty excused himself; after giving Hermione a good night kiss and hug. Tom sat up straight in his chair and Bellatrix and Hermione sat down on the couch.

Hermione debriefed her father on what happened and what was said between her and Dumbledore before his death. Tom sneered at the fact that Dumbledore possible thought that he could change Hermione's mind.

He let Hermione go to bed and she fell asleep like a baby.

The next morning, Hermione changed into her 'Hermione Granger' clothes and apparated into her dorm room at Hogwarts. Thankfully, Lavender and Parvati had already left, so she walked down the staircase and saw Fred waiting for her.

"Congrats, Hermione, Nysara is waiting for us. We need to be at the funeral that the entire school will be forced to go to" Fred said and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks for the update Fred, now let's not keep my best friend and your fiancée waiting, it's not polite" Hermione chided and that made Fred laugh as they walked out through the portal together.

They found Nysara saving them seats at the funeral and Hermione sat on Nysara's left and Fred sat on Nysara's right and took her hand. The service seemed to go on forever and by the end of it, Fred, Hermione and Nysara had almost fallen asleep.

Everyone stood up and said goodbye to their great headmaster and went back inside. Nysara, Hermione and Fred stood up but did not say goodbye, they walked into the school and since it was the last day they began to pack.

On the platform, George, Harry, Ron and Ginny pushed Hermione and Nysara to the floor. Fred glared at his once good friend (Harry), sister (Ginny) and brothers (George and Ron) before helping Hermione and his fiancée to their feet.

They all exchanged long hard glares at each other before they went their separate ways. Nysara, Hermione and Fred sat in a compartment by themselves for the journey and began to talk about the 2 weddings that would be happening soon. Hermione sound-proofed the compartment so that her former 'best friends' could not hear them.

Arriving at Platform 9 and ¾, Hermione saw the 2 newest members of the death eaters: Bill and Charlie Weasley standing off to the side away from the rest of their family.

George, Ron and Ginny as well as Harry received hugs from the Weasley matriarch and in Harry's case a handshake from the Weasley patriarch. Charlie suddenly stepped forward.

"Fred will be coming with us since we have as much of a guardianship over him as you do" Charlie said coldly to his parents.

Fred grinned and went to stand by Bill and Charlie, Hermione exchanged hugs with the 2 oldest Weasley boys and Fred and said goodbye.

Nysara gave handshakes and hugs to Charlie and Bill and gave Fred a goodbye kiss. Hermione and Nysara walked off together as Fred and George started to fight about what Nysara had doing to the close bond that they used to share as kids.

Fred simply said "I love her and you refused to back down from your beliefs. Hermione had made friends with her rather quickly and I trust Hermione's judgement. So if you can't handle it I say you leave me the hell alone".

He walked away with his brothers and then they apparated to Riddle Manor; to wait for Hermione and Nysara to come. They arrived 30 seconds later and Fred hugged them both.

Tom came in soon thereafter and welcomed them all back from a crazy and successful school year for them and not their enemies. Nysara, Hermione and Fred hung out until it was time for them to leave (Go do their separate things and leave Tom alone). Fred joined his brothers on the 4th floor that was reserved for the Weasley family members; who joined. That floor also housed Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and they started talking about how they would eliminate the rest of their families.

Everyone prepared for the battle that would ensue when they would try to take Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Hermione and Nysara sat at the dining room table with Bellatrix and Nysara's mother; Anika who decided to start planning the weddings.

Anika Black was a beautiful young woman with long mahogany hair, beautiful yellow eyes and a stunning olive skin tone; that she passed on to her daughter.

After several hours of planning, the 4 woman retired to bed because they were tired and wiped out from planning.

Hermione couldn't be happier about how her life was going so far and she was determined to destroy the last of the people who stand in the way of her happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

1 month had passed since the death of Albus Dumbledore and the Wizarding World has still grieving, especially the Weasley family members; who wre loyal to Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Dumbledore had been a great mentor, confidant and friend.

Elsewhere, there were people who were celebrating his death. These people were mainly: Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort, his wife Bellatrix Black Lestrange Riddle, his followers such as Fenrir Greyback, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Barty Crouch Jr., Nysara Black, Fred, Bill and Charlie Weasley and his Tom and Bellatrix's daughter Hermione Callista Lestrange Riddle.

Tom was very proud of his little girl and was pleased that she'd be marrying a loyal follower such as Barty Crouch.

Hermione couldn't help but get excited for her wedding and her best friend; Nysara's upcoming wedding. They were both marrying the men they loved more than life itself and their parents were totally okay with it.

Finally the day of Hermione's wedding came; Nysara was going to be her Maid of Honour.

Bellatrix and Anika; Nysara's mother helped her into her wedding dress. It was a beautiful ebony (black) color and it had blood red flowers all over it. Hermione loved the color black and ever since she was little, people told her that black complimented her.

She had Nysara do her makeup. Nysara put on faint amount of pink blush, purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and blood red lipstick. The 3 women then did Hermione's hair up in an extravagant bun and put the veil into her hair.

Hermione thanked them as they went to sit out, or in Nysara's case wait to walk down the aisle with Fred; Barty's best man.

Hermione waited for her father to come into the room and when she heard him come in she turned around.

Tom gasped; his beautiful little girl had grown into a stunning young woman and had all of her mother beauty.

"Are you crying, daddy?" Hermione said and saw that her day was trying vainly to wipe them away.

"No, I just have dust in my eyes" he said but she knew that he was crying.

Hermione walked up to him and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. The music then started playing and Hermione threaded her arm through her dad's and they began top walk down the aisle.

Hermione passed all of her smiling friends and family before she focused her gaze on Barty. He was wearing a black tuxedo; that complimented her dress perfectly and he had this genuine smile plastered on his face.

The clergy (Lucius Malfoy) went through the whole process before it came the time for them to saw their vows. Barty started:

"I have cared for you since you were younger and I grew to love as a sister. Now as we got older, I have come to love you a wife and someone that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to love you for time and all eternity". Aww's were heard from everyone in attendance. Then came Hermione's turn:

"You were by my side when my father died and my mother was in Azkaban and I could not have asked for a more patient, understanding and caring brother. Now, I see you as someone that I will love for time and all eternity and I promise never to hurt you and to be there forever".

Lucius then said "I now pronounce you man and wife and you may kiss the bride". They kissed and cheers and applause were heard from everyone there; including Tom himself; who was having trouble letting his little girl go.

When the Daddy/Daughter dance came along, Tom pulled Hermione onto the dance floor and held her in his arms as they danced to a muggle son "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. (A.N:I know they are anti-muggle but I love this song and hope to dance to it at my Daddy/Daughter dance at my wedding)

As that song came to a close, Barty danced with Hermione again, as Tom danced with Bellatrix, Lucius danced with Narcissa, Regulus danced with Anika, Nysara danced with Fred, Luna; who had willingly joined just like Remus, danced with Charlie, Bill danced with his wife; Fleur; who also joined the death eaters so she could stay with Bill, Remus danced with Nymphadora and Draco danced with his girlfriend; Daphne Greengrass.

The night seemed to go on forever until all the couples went off to bed and Hermione and Barty spent the night together; for the first time.

The next morning was Nysara's wedding and Hermione couldn't wait to help Nysara. Bellatrix and Anika helped Nysara into her dress; which was blood red with black flowers all over it.

Hermione did Nysara's makeup and did it the same way as Nysara did hers. The 3 women left the room and Hermione waited to walk do9wn the aisle with Barty; Fred's best man.

Nysara gave her dad a big hug before they entered the wedding.

Lucius Malfoy was once again the clergy and just like Barty and Hermione before them, Fred and Nysara said their vows and after Lucius said "you may now kiss the bride" they kissed and went to the reception.

Regulus and Nysara danced to the muggle song "I loved her first" by Heartland. The same couples danced together as they did the night before and Hermione decided to confront Luna about her attraction to Charlie Weasley; she saw them dancing rather close and wanted to know if they were together.

That night passed like any other and every slept.

Hermione went to her father's study early the next morning, her father summoned her and she knew that if it was this early that something was concerning him.

She knocked and her father said "come in".

She walked in and sat on the couch.

"I have information that Potter and Ronald Weasley are going to hunt for my Horcruxes" Tom said simply and Hermione knew that he was concerned.

"They won't find any. Dumbledore can't help them and without the brains of the group (she pointed to herself) they won't find any" Hermione reassured her father.

He let her go and made a plan to dispose of Harry Potter; the Horcruxes her didn't intend to make.

Tom planned a way to lure him to Hogwarts where there would be a great battle and his death eaters would be able to rid of the light supporting families that would be there.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione spent the last month of summer preparing to go back to Hogwarts. She knew that Potter and Weaselbee (as Draco called him) would not be there. They would be chasing her father's Horcruxes.

Hermione also knew that Nysara, Fred and Luna would be back at Hogwarts with her. Luna had gotten engaged to Charlie after Hermione and Nysara's weddings and Luna would also get married after the final battle.

Tom told his daughter that she would still have to go as Hermione Granger. The only thing that would keep Hermione sane would be the fact that Fred, Nysara and Luna would be there to support her.

Hermione had grown 2 inches taller in the last month. Her eyes seemed to brighten to an even more stunning green and it was decided that the black rose would be Hermione's Dark Mark. Bellatrix, Fred, Nysara and Barty did not want Hermione's beautiful skin to be tampered by the Dark Mark and the rose was way more beautiful for Hermione than the actual Dark Mark. Tom agreed and Hermione kept the rose.

Hermione loved the fact that Barty would be an assistant to her father as well as her mother once Potter was defeated. Fred and Nysara would become the heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Luna and Charlie would control the Spread of Magical creatures.

Severus would remain the headmaster of Hogwarts, but many teachers would be replaced. Professor Monty would be leaving because she's a mudblood; Professor Binns would also be gone, because he's dead and should be teaching anymore. (And his classes are extremely boring)

As Hermione finished packing her bags, she knew that this would be the most critical and important year for her to play her 'loyal Gryffindor' act. Since Dumbledork was finally dead, he would not be able to spill her secret.

She apparated onto Platform 9 and ¾ with Fred, Nysara, Luna and Draco. Her father still had problems with the Minister of Magic; Rufus Scrimgeour. He was being stubborn and she knew that her dad would just kill him, but not yet.

They took their seats on the train: Nysara and Fred cuddled together in each other's arms, Luna layed her head on the window; dreaming of Charlie and Hermione fell asleep; dreaming of her husband's gentle touch and how she desperately wanted to fell that soon.

They arrived with a jerk at the train station and Hermione noticed that Hagrid seemed glummer than she ever could remember seeing him. Not that she cared, he escorted them into the Great Hall and Hermione saw 2 faces that made her worry: Alecto and Amycus Carrow.

They were a brutal and sadistic brother-sister pair of mid-ranking death eaters. They were extremely known for their distain of blood traitors, muggles and mudbloods. Hermione worried that they would target Fred and she knew that that would tear Nysara apart.

In her glamour, Hermione knew that the Carrows knew she was pretending to be a mudblood and they should do their best to leave her and her friends alone; which included Fred.

Snape stood up and gave a quicker version of the welcome back speech; which all the Slytherins loved. Hermione saw George glaring at her and Fred from across the table and Hermione smirked (I need to stop hanging around Draco, she said to herself).

They all ate and the noise quickly escalated to the point that it was deafening; just like in the days of Albus Dumbledork. Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall had lost all of her liveliness and looked severely depressed. Hermione knew that Snape had told the teachers that he would protect them and that Voldemort ordered the Carrows to come and teach Dark Arts.

That was part BS. Snape would never protect the students but the Carrows were here to teach. Hermione hoped that they would be killed during the final battle because she hated them so much. She simply ate and joked with Fred; who had come away from his pranking days and was now more serious (no pun intended). Fred was much more of a gentleman when he wasn't pranking someone and hanging around with his stupid and arrogant twin brother.

They walked up to their respective dorms and Hermione mentally prepared herself for the brutal teaching that the Carrows would have planned for the next morning.

The next morning came all too fast for Hermione and her friends. She sat through breakfast and saw that Nysara looked positively white. She theorized that it was because the Carrows might not take a liking to her choice of husband. Fred knew about the savage style of the Carrows but he put on a strong and not worried face for his wife; who kept her maiden name until the end of the year.

Elsewhere, Tom and his death eaters were preparing for their final assault on Hogwarts and planned to flush out Potter and Weasley (Ronald). Tom decided that the best way would be to make Harry believe that there was a Horcrux at Hogwarts (which there was) and that would force Potter and his best mate to return to look for it and then they would strike.

Tom knew that the Gryffindors would protect him and that would leave room for him to do a full-on attack on the school before he could get away from the school.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't believe that the Carrows were leaving her alone. They had not insulted her or her friends once the entire period and she quickly made a hasty escape after the bell rang. This went on for the next little while before she became more used to the brother and sister. She was by no means on friendly terms with them but they reached a compromise that states:

Alecto and Amycus Carrow cannot insult Hermione or any of her friends, whether they are in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

The Carrows agreed and their classes became more tolerable for Hermione and the others. But the light loving Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws were suffering the brutal punishments for speaking about Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Under the Carrows will, Fred willingly (but had to fake pain) had to Crucio his twin brother for speaking vile things about Lord Voldemort. Hermione hated when people talked wrongly about her father and enjoyed watching George's many punishments for that.

When it became June at Hogwarts, Hermione got a very special letter from her dad. She pulled Fred, Draco, Nysara and Luna to see it in the middle of Dark Arts. The Carrows let them, as long as they were being quiet and not disrupting anyone. The letter read:

Dear Hermione and anyone of her friends reading this,

Potter has fallen for the mind read; he will be coming back to Hogwarts along with Weasley. The Gryffindors will protect their hero and they will force me to come onto the grounds with my armies of death eaters, vampires, giants, werewolves (gathered by Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback).

Hermione, I need you to go around in the next few days and dismantle all of the wards so that we can come in even though they might shield it off. Use wandless magic so they can't trace who it is and get Luna, Nysara, Fred, and Draco and yourself ready to join us in front of all your classmates and to fight with us.

With care,

Tom and Bella

Hermione smiled and the rest of them did as well. They would soon reveal their true intentions and rid the Wizarding World of the 'Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die'.

They finished their lesson and began to prepare their own dormitory. Snape gave them permission to use an extra set of dormitories by the library to stay until the end of the year.

Hermione decorated her room in the Slytherin house colours: Emerald green and silver, Fred decorated his with greens and purple, because he and Nysara would be sharing a room, Luna made her room all black and blue; the Ravenclaw colours and Draco made his room all silver and green as well.

They knew that a fight was eminent and they wanted to be together for as long as they could before the fight. This fight could signify death for anyone of them and they didn't want that to happen. But it could also mean victory for their side and heartbreak and death for the light. They just needed to wait and see.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the last week of school and Hermione had prepared herself by disabling all the wards with wandless magic so no one would know it was her. After 1 last correspondence with her dad, Hermione decided that she should dress up as Hermione Granger but when the face off would happen her glamour would disappear and reveal her true self; her outfit included.

(A.N: So Hermione will wear her muggle clothing on, but when the final showdown happens in the courtyard Hermione will walk towards her father and her muggle clothes will change into her emerald dress. I just wanted to clarify that for those of you who might be confused)

Hermione was busy pulling on her muggle clothes and put her glamour back on when she heard a commotion from the makeshift Common Room; where her friends and she would meet. She went down the stairs and saw her friends dressed for the fight.

Nysara was wearing a blood red version of the dress that Bellatrix made so infamous (by wearing it all the time especially during raids), she had her long black hair down up in a ponytail and her stormy grey eyes shone with the determination to stop the light.

Fred was wearing a matching blood red 2-piece suit; that Tom had made specifically for him. He wore a short-sleeve red button-up shirt; that made him look like a bringing of death. His ginger hair was brushed back and gelled down to prevent it from getting in his face and his blue eyes looked lovingly at Nysara.

Luna was wearing a light blue t-shirt; that fit like a second skin and she wore black skinny jeans. Her wavy blond hair flew as the air circulated in the room and her dreamy blue eyes held the longing to see Charlie again.

Draco was wearing a black 2-piece suit with a white button-up shirt under the jacket. He had gelled back his platinum blond hair for the event and his grey eyes looked at Daphne; who was in the room and would only come to the fight when they would walk over to the Dark Lord's side.

They heard the sounds of frightened students and they made their way through the panic to try to reach the Room of Requirement. (The Diadem is not in the Room of Requirement, Harry will not find it)

When they entered the room they found Remus, Nymphadora, Regulus, Anika, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Bellatrix and Barty waiting for them.

Hermione ran towards her husband and mother and hugged them tightly. Bellatrix kissed her on her forehead and Barty kissed her on the lips. Hermione then ran over to her cousin Nymphadora and gave her a giant bear hug. She also hugged her cousin's husband; Remus and hugged her aunt and uncle twice removed; Regulus and Anika. She got pats to the back from the Weasley boys and a hug from Fleur.

Nysara was pulled into the gentle embrace of her parents and Fred got pats on the back from his brothers and a kiss to the cheek from Fleur. Regulus then shook hands with his son-in-law and Anika hugged Fred. Nysara was pulled into hugs by her brothers-in-law and a gentle hug from her sister-in-law; Fleur.

Luna ran into her fiancée's arms and he spun her around before he kissed her. He had missed her so much and he couldn't wait for the battle to be over and them to be married. She also got pats from her soon-to-be brothers-in-law and a 'welcome to the family' from Fleur.

Draco shook hands with Remus and got a giant hug from his cousin; Nymphadora even though she knew he doesn't usually hug people. But he accepted it and hugged her back. He exchanged pleasantries with the Weasleys and got a small hug from Fleur. He got a hug from his aunt and uncle twice removed; Regulus and Anika and finally he got hugs from his aunt Bella and his sort of brother-in-law; Barty. (Draco sees Barty more like a brother-in-law because he sees Hermione like a little sister)

"What's the plan, Hermione?" Remus asked and everyone turned towards the young girl; awaiting her answer.

"I've already disabled the wards and when father comes, he will have no trouble marching onto the grounds. My dad and I have decided that he would stand with his death eaters in the courtyard and that would force Potter to come out, than he would ask if anyone wants to join him. The Slytherins like Draco and Daphne will immediately go over. Then I will walk over with Nysara at my heels, Fred will probably think about it, but at least pretend, and then he will walk over to us and stand by Nysara. Charlie, Luna, Bill and Fleur will then joins us, followed by Remus and Nymphadora. Now this has to happen in the uttermost order, we'll get stronger reactions out of people if we do it in this order. Understood?" Hermione said and then asked. Everyone nodded and they went to get ready.

1 hour later, Hermione, Nysara, Fred, Charlie, Luna, Bill, Fleur, Draco and Daphne were standing with the Gryffindorks, Hugglepuffs and Ravenclaws. Hermione saw her father advance and she saw the 'fearless hero' take his place up front.

"Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter. How are you today?" Tom said and Hermione had to hold in the laugh that threatened to be released.

"You'll be dead by the end of the day so no need for pleasantries, Tom" Harry said harshly and Hermione waited for her dad's cue.

"If there is anyone of you who wish to join me you may now" Tom said letting the offer hang in the hair.

Draco squeezed Daphne's hand and they both made their way across the courtyard. Hermione knew that everyone was not surprised and then after seeing the rest the Slytherin 7th years join, Hermione motioned for Nysara and she began to make her way across the courtyard.

"HERMIONE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry and Ron yelled at her.

With every step she took, her glamour started to come off. She finally had her long, curly black hair; put up into a bun. Her emerald green eyes shone as she focused on her target and her muggle clothes disappeared to reveal the infamous emerald green dress.

She stood by her dad and hugged him, then everyone gasped at once when they realised that this was Voldemort's daughter. Harry looked hurt that his best friend had lied to him and Ron looked hurt at the fact that the girl he sort of loved was evil. The shock intensified when Barty stood by Hermione and wrapped his arms around her torso.

Fred saw that Nysara was waiting for him to come, so after 1 minute, he started to walk. But he suddenly felt a hand pull on his arm. It was George.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" George said; echoing the complaint made by Harry and Ron.

Fred simply turned around and pushed George to the ground. Molly and Arthur rushed ahead to help George off the ground; as he was too mad to move. Fred continued walking and he finally reached the death eaters and took his place by Nysara and they held hands.

In that moment, the 'light loving' Weasleys knew that Fred joined because of Nysara. George always suspected her but he never had any proof.

The Weasley family got another big shock when their oldest sons; Charlie and Bill started walking forward. Luna was gripping Charlie's arms and Fleur gently held Bill's hand. Molly could not believe that only George, Percy, Ron and Ginny were light and Dumbledore supporters. Arthur wanted to curse so badly at the fact that 3 of his sons and his daughter-in-law were making terrible mistakes. George wanted to rip Fred and Nysara's head off. Percy wanted to knock some sense into them and Ginny wanted to cry at the fact that her role models were joining the wrong side.

The final straw that broke the back of the Order was when Remus and Nymphadora joined them. The Weasleys greatly admired them and then they shoved all that back in their faces.

Tom was now gleefully smiling and he turned towards Potter and said:

"This is my daughter Hermione Callista Lestrange Riddle, my wife Bellatrix Layla Black Lestrange Riddle, my son-in-law Barty Paul Crouch Jr., my loyal servants: Regulus James Black and his wife Anika Miriam Laya and their daughter Nysara Christiana Black Weasley; who is married to Fred, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Michelle Black Malfoy and son Draco Lucius Malfoy; with his girlfriend; Daphne Lillian Greengrass, Remus John Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Connie Tonks Lupin, Charlie Michael Weasley and his fiancée; Luna Selene Lovegood soon-to-be Weasley, Bill Jack Weasley and his wife; Fleur Isabelle Delacour Weasley".

After that long introduction, Tom began again "a now, your end is near Harry Potter, prepare to meet your parents".

A.N: I know, don't you love suspense because I do, but not when I'm reading stories from others.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry cast a curse at Voldemort and both sides began to try to curse each other. Tom chased Harry into the Astronomy Tower; which seemed like a good place. (A.N: Harry's mentor died in that same tower so it seems fitting for him to die there too. But will he? Suspense)

Elsewhere, Fred was pitted against his twin; George and sister; Ginny. Ginny cried to Fred "WHY? We care about you please stop this and come back to us?"

Fred knew that Ginny was sad but he didn't care, he had made his dedication to Nysara and Hermione known.

"No, Ginny, this is where I belong and if I have to rid you two for standing in my way, then so be it!" Fred said harshly and George aimed a Bat-Bogey Hex at Fred's head. He dodged with ease and cast Serpensortia; which made a giant snake come and advance on George and Ginny.

With a small window of opportunity, Fred looked over and saw his lovely wife; Nysara fighting her Uncle Sirius. Suddenly, the snake disappeared and Fred refocused his attention on his siblings.

Nysara was dodging every one of the spells her Uncle threw at her, he used: Expelliarmus, Confundo, Stupefy and many others. Nysara was getting tired and Sirius knew it, he aimed his wand and prepared to say the words 'Avada Kedavra' when Nysara suddenly saw the green light hit him in the chest and he crumpled to the floor; dead.

Nysara looked around and saw Hermione standing there; with her wand raised and smiling at her best friend. Nysara nodded and Hermione nodded as well before running off to look for Ronald Weasley.

Nysara found Daphne huddled in an abandoned corner of the castle and just sat there with her to keep her company and safe.

Bellatrix was fighting against the savage Molly Weasley. They were both throwing every spell imaginable at each other and both were not dying.

"You took my son away from me, now you'll pay" Molly said before she cast Stupefy.

"He loves Nysara and respects my daughter so of course he joined us. He also saw that the light will always lose and you'll fall like your brothers" Bellatrix said; commenting on Molly's brothers; Fabian and Gideon Prewitt.

They had been killed by death eaters; Bellatrix included, and that comment about her older twin brothers made Molly very mad.

"You'll die and so will your daughter and husband. I'll make sure of it" Molly said and Bellatrix sneered at her.

"YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER" Bellatrix yelled before releasing all of her anger and sending a powerful shockwave through her wand to send Molly Weasley flying backwards.

Arthur Weasley was having the same problem; fighting against Barty Crouch Jr. Everyone knew that while Barty was not very big, he was 6'2 and he was very good at magic. This was proven when he was able to pass the Age Line during the Tri-Wizard Tournament to enter Harry's name.

Suddenly, Arthur got help. His wife; Molly had joined him and it was now 2-against-1, but not for long. Bellatrix caught up to Barty and joined him in the fight.

Barty suddenly remembered something that Snape had told him before and he raised his wand towards Arthur and cried out "SECTUMSEMPRA".

Arthur fell to the ground as blood gushed from his chest. Molly let out a strangled sob and dropped to the ground next to her husband. Bellatrix; deciding to be merciful 'Cough' screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA" and both Molly and Arthur died immediately.

Seeing their parents die fuelled Ginny, George and Percy's, he had just joined the fight against Fred, rage and they began to fight more viciously. Fred was completely surrounded and he had nowhere to go, he began to say goodbye to Nysara through their lover's bond when he gained resolution to fight.

Fred thought about the promise he made to Nysara at their wedding, "I will always be there for you and never give up without a fight" was Fred's promise to Nysara and he planned on making good on that promise.

He opened his eyes and eyed Ginny; he decided to kill her first. He sent Percy and George flying backwards into a wall and Fred was left staring at his sister's terrified face.

"Fred, we're family, please don't kill me, I have to live, for Harry and for everyone else" Ginny pleaded and Fred hated hearing her.

"No, Ginny by tonight, Harry will be dead and the Dark Lord will reign. Goodbye Ginevra" Fred said coldly before he said "Avada Kedavra".

Ginny fell in a heap on the ground and Percy and George's eyes filled with tears seeing their only little sister die. They turned and started walking towards Fred.

On the other side of the courtyard, Remus and Nymphadora were up against ex-auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They (Remus and Nymphadora) had to admit that the pair was not giving up without a fight and then they came up with an idea.

They saw Luna and Charlie wandering around and they gave the couple discrete eye signals. Luna nodded and snuck up behind Mad-Eye and Charlie snuck up behind Kingsley.

They both stupefied them and that left the door open for Remus and Nymphadora to finish them off, Remus cursed Mad-Eye and Nymphadora killed Kingsley.

Fred was still faced with his 2 brothers. George seemed to want to rush right in there, but Percy wanted to analyse the situation. Fred got tired of waiting and sent an 'I've had enough of you two' spell and George rushed in to attack his brother.

Percy then saw Nysara running towards them and Percy made the decision to throw a spell at her. BIG MISTAKE. Fred quickly ran towards Percy and shoved him to the ground.

But Fred didn't realize that it was a ploy to distract him and Nysara seemed to realize this. She sent the Killing Curse at Percy and he dropped down dead and Fred seemed to finally figure out that it was a trap and he quickly shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA" at George and it hit him square in the chest and he fell down dead.

The husband and wife hugged, kissed and left to go find the rest of their family.

Hermione, meanwhile, was fighting the good fight against Ronald Weasley. That boy had been the bane of her existence since she first had to become 'friends' with him. He was stupidly trying to send amateur spells at a master duelist and he was failing miserably in trying to hit her. Ron then saw Bill and Fleur running and he saw a chance to distract Hermione.

He yelled "Sectumsempra" at the couple and Bill stepped in the way to block the curse from hitting Fleur. Bill fell to the ground and just like his father before him had blood spurting out of his chest. Fleur was sobbing and Hermione used Legilimency to contact Professor Snape.

"Professor, where are you?" Hermione said frantically; while still fighting Ron.

"I just defeated Minerva, why?" Severus said concerned; hearing the terror in her voice.

"Ronald Weasley aimed Sectumsempra at Bill and I need you to heal him, he's dying" Hermione said and she hoped that he would come.

"I'll be right there" he said quickly and they cut connection; allowing Hermione better concentration on her task of killing Ronald.

"You'll pay for lying to me, Hermione, I loved you" Ron said and that made Hermione shiver.

"I would never have loved you, even if I was a filthy mudblood, you are disgusting and ugly and I would never be caught dead dating you" Hermione said and she saw Ron's face turn as red as his hair and a tomato.

He sent a Sectumsempra at Hermione. Hermione used "Protego" and the spell bounced back and hit Ron between the eyes.

He fell to the floor, already dead. The spell hit him directly in his brain and he would never survive. Hermione then ran over to the crying Fleur and just as she knelt down she saw Snape emerge into the courtyard and run towards them.

Severus knelt down beside the fallen Weasley and started repeating the counter-spell "Vulnera Sanentur". After repeating that 3 times, the open, bloody wounds closed up and Bill opened his eyes.

Fleur looked at Severus with gratitude and said "thank you".

Severus nodded and went to rejoin the fight. Bill tried sitting up on his own, but he required help from Fleur, Hermione and Charlie; who had just seen his older brother on the ground and ran towards the scene. Luna; of course also helped her future brother-in-law sit up.

After recounting to Charlie and Luna what Ronald did and how he died, Charlie looked mad up until the point he found out that his youngest brother was dead and that made him happier.

"Look it's Barty, Bellatrix, Fred and Nysara" Luna said; pointing to the approaching figures of the 4 people.

Bellatrix ran and hugged her daughter and demanded to know if the Weasley boy had been taking care of. Hermione smirked and told her the whole story. Fred and Nysara got mad when they heard what Ronald did, but they helped Bill to his feet.

Nysara looked around and saw her parents walking towards her, they were covered with dirt and mud, but they were uninjured. They hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Hermione hugged and kissed her husband. Draco and Daphne came towards them and Draco appeared uninjured except for a small bruise on his face. Daphne looked ready to kill and Hermione assumed it was because someone messed up her boyfriend's handsome face.

But all those thoughts were erased when Hermione got anxious about the fact that her dad was nowhere to be found. She pointed that to everyone and they all held their breath as they saw a confrontation happening in the Astronomy Tower. They all gasped as the 2 combatants came crashing down to the courtyard once again.


	25. Chapter 25

(While everyone else was fighting in the courtyard)

Tom quietly made his way in the winding staircase of the Astronomy Tower. The chicken Harry Potter had run into the Tower, in an effort to run and hide from Tom.

Tom came close to a corner when he spotted a shadowy figure dart away. He knew it was Potter and cast Crucio at him. Potter dodged and continued running away. Tom eventually closed off any escape method for Harry.

But the boy was prepared, he hid in a dark corner and waited for Tom to come around another corner and leapt on his back. Tom stumbled and when Tom got Harry off his back, they began to grab at each other and then they stumbled out of the window. (The same window Dumbledore fell from the year before)

Harry landed closest to the Astronomy Tower and he saw Tom bounce towards the crowd of people that made up: Bellatrix Lestrange, Nysara Black, Fred, Bill (who Harry noticed had blood and cut wounds on his torso), Fleur, Charlie, Luna, Barty Crouch Jr., Regulus Black; he figured, Regulus' wife; Anika, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass and the traitor herself; Hermione. (All the other deaths eaters are either dead or have already disapparated)

Harry thought about the situation and figured that if he could distract Tom, then he would be able to finish him off. Harry sent an evil smirk towards Hermione, but she didn't notice; she was too focused on her dad.

But Barty noticed and as Harry began to say the words "Sectumsempra". Barty quickly pushed Hermione out of the way and he received the full force of the curse. (A.N: Harry wants Tom to see his daughter suffer before he kills him. Harry is not all nice, now that he knows Hermione is evil. He also wants Hermione to have to watch her beloved father die right in front of her)

Tom looked towards Barty and saw the young man on the floor; who was whimpering from the pain. Tom then saw his heartbroken daughter; Hermione kneel down beside her husband and for the first time in her life she started to cry. Bellatrix, Anika, Luna, Fleur, Daphne and Nysara all knelt down beside the grief-stricken girl and tried to comfort her.

Tom then turned towards Harry; who was smirking and Tom cast "Avada Kedavra", while Harry cast "Expelliarmus".

It seemed pretty even, but Tom's anger at seeing his only daughter cry and his son-in-law dying fuelled his power and his band of green magic slowly but surely overwhelmed Harry's red strand of magic.

The green strip was inches away from Harry when Harry lost his grip on his wand and the strand hit him; square in the chest.

Harry Potter crumpled to the ground and was still. Tom smiled for a moment before he ran over to his family. He knelt down and held Hermione by her shoulders; as did her mother.

Barty was bleeding profusely and he was getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly, Tom remembered what Severus had said about this counter-spell

Tom knelt away from his daughter and pointed his wand at Barty. He said the words "Vulnera Sanentur" 3 times and the wounds healed up. Hermione watched with great hope and sure enough, Barty's eyes eventually opened and he saw the worried faces of everyone that was there.

"What happened?" Barty said in a sarcastic way, but it made Hermione laugh. She helped him sit up and hugged him gently; he hugged her back and saw that now everyone was moving to help him up.

Barty laughed at the fact that Bill, Fred, Charlie, Regulus, Fred and Draco all made a move to help him but only Fred and his 2 brothers got to him first and they helped him stand on his own 2 feet; but not without some assistance from Hermione and Draco.

"Thank you, my Lord" Barty said; bowing slightly before Tom advance and gently embraced him.

Barty was confused and Tom went on to say that "if you hadn't done that, I could have lost a daughter and then I would never have been able to focus on my task. So thank you".

They pulled back and the 7 happy couples made their way back to Riddle Manor. When they got back to the Manor, Hermione and Barty apparated into their room; so that Barty could rest.

Bill and Fleur did the same thing, Bill was still lethargic and he needed to rest to return his strength.

Charlie and Luna went to plan for their wedding.

Draco and Daphne said their goodbyes and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Nymphadora and Remus were already resting in their room, when the others came in. They went back to sleep and waited to ask about casualties the next morning.

Fred and Nysara decided to go to bed, because they almost lost a brother (Fred), brother-in-law (Nysara), good friend (Fred and Nysara).

Regulus and Anika apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place; where they still lived, because it was left in a will to Regulus by his parents; Orion and Walburga Black.

Finally, Tom, Bellatrix and Hermione; when she left her husband so he could sleep, they decided to count up casualties.

On the light, many such as: the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, many Gryffindors (Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil), teachers such as (Minerva McGonagall, Lillith Monty and Filius Flitwick) were all dead as well as the pest known formerly as Harry James Potter.

On the dark, they lost members such as: Alecto and Amycus Carrow (much to Hermione's joy), Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew as he was most commonly known by and Augustus Rookwood (just no name a few)

Other death eaters such as: Fenrir Greyback, Rabastan Lestrange, McNair were only slightly injured.

After the numbers were tallied up, Hermione decided to go up to her room; to be with her husband. Hermione silently crept into their shared room and she climbed into bed, nest to Barty.

They hugged and kissed for a few seconds before Barty groaned in pain and Hermione let him be. They both fell asleep but Hermione's dreams were plagued by what would have happened if her dad had not been able to save Barty. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and she settled in for a calm, dreamless night.


	26. Chapter 26

It's been 20 years since that fateful battle and everything was going great for the Wizarding World.

Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort was the new Minister of Magic and he had made many changes to the whole system. Corruption would not be tolerated by him or any of his family, Bellatrix would help him with his duties and Barty was his head assistant.

Hermione Callista Lestrange Riddle Crouch stood in Platform 9 and ¾ with her 2 children. Her eldest child; Rosalie Katerina Crouch was going on her 3rd year of Hogwarts, while her brother; Hunter Damon Crouch was starting his 1st year. Rosalie became a Slytherin; which made her family very happy. Hunter was hoping to be in the same house as his sister because no matter what she always protected him from bullies.

Rosalie was a beautiful 12-year old with long black hair and stunning emerald green eyes; just like her mother. But Rosalie was a total Daddy's girl and it annoyed her mother to no end.

Hunter was a small thin boy with brown hair and brown eyes; just like his father. Hunter admitted that of all the people he'd miss, he'd miss his mother the most. Barty pretended to be offended by that but it was laughed off.

Hermione now stood there waiting for the rest of her family and out of the clouds she saw Fred and Nysara Weasley approach them with their 2 kids. The kids were smiling and Fred and Nysara couldn't be happier.

Their son; Gallen Orion Weasley was starting his 2nd year in Ravenclaw; which his parents were extremely proud of and their daughter; Erisia Calysta Weasley was starting her 1st year.

The kids looked remarkably alike, they both had their mother's black hair and Erisia had the mahogany highlights in it. Gallen had his father's peacock blue eyes, while his sister had their mother's stormy grey eyes. Also, Gallen was pale like his dad, while Erisia had her mother's olive-skin tone.

Gallen ran up to Hunter and they were talking about bugging Erisia. Rosalie reminded them that she would also protect Erisia just as much as she would protect her own brother, so they better not make her do anything that she would later regret.

The adults laughed and waited for the rest to arrive. Out of the smoke, 2 couples made their way towards them. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle; it was the other Weasleys and their kids.

Hermione had to admit that Luna had not changed in the 20 years since she became a wife, she still talks about nutty things and her kids find it funny.

Luna and Charlie had twins; a boy and a girl, the girl was older by 3 minutes and she was given the name Selena Alyssa Weasley and her twin brother's name is Tidus Alexander Weasley.

Selena had her mother's silvery blond hair, but her father's chocolate brown eyes and followed in her mother's footsteps of being in Ravenclaw. Tidus had his father's ginger hair and his mother's dreamy blue eyes and Tidus was a Slytherin. They were so alike yet so different, while Selena loved to hear about her mother's magical creature friends, Tidus contented himself with listening to his father's stories about being a dragon wrangler.

The twins made their way over to their other friends; Tidus was going into his 3rd year as was Selena.

Bill and Fleur came and they had their 1st year twins in tow.

Renee Estelle Weasley had all of her mother's charms and beauty. She had long silvery-blond hair and dark blue eyes. But her personality was a little bit like her father's; she had a sense of humor, she could be blatant at times, she was not afraid to speak up for herself and she loved to hear his stories about working at Gringotts.

Richard "Rick" Nathanael Weasley on the other hand was most definitely his father's son. He had ginger hair, blue eyes and he loved to get into trouble; just like his Uncle Fred. But he also liked to be around his mother and hear about Beauxbatons and what it was like as a school.

Draco and Daphne Malfoy suddenly emerged from the portal and they had their 2 beautiful kids with them as well.

Their daughter; Maia Electra Malfoy was in 3rd year, the same as Rosalie, Selena and Tidus and she was super excited. While her brother; Kaliban Altair Malfoy was in his 2nd year, just like Gallen.

Maia had long platinum blond hair and her father's silvery grey eyes; she loved to read fairytales. She couldn't wait to return to her Slytherin dorm room and her friends.

Kaliban had his mother's blond hair and it was neatly gelled back, he also had her chocolate dark grey eyes. When Kaliban smirked, he looked so much like his father, that scared Hermione and the fact that he was a Slytherin didn't help her anxiety.

They were all finally together and Hermione said "What took you all so long? Barty and I have been here for 1 hour".

The others looked at each other and laughed.

"You are always so paranoid that you're going to miss the train" Draco said and Hermione glared at him.

"Alright, let's just get these kids on the train and let them be" Nysara suggested and they all nodded.

Hermione and Barty said goodbye to Rosalie and they let her leave. She waited for Selena and Maia to be let go so they could all reserve a compartment for the rest of them.

Kaliban grabbed Tidus and Gallen's arms after they said goodbye to their parents and they left in the direction that the girls did.

Bill and Fleur hugged their twins and spoke to them saying "You'll do great don't worry, you could go into any house. We won't be mad about where you go".

They gave Rick and Renee another hug and kiss and they waited for Erisia and Hunter to be done so they could all go together.

Nysara and Fred hugged their daughter and told her that no matter where she goes that they would always love her and that they would always be proud of her. She hugged them again and waited with Renee and Rick for Hunter.

Hermione couldn't bear to let her son go, but after some gentle prodding from her husband she let him go and the 4 friends found that Rosalie had returned to direct them to the compartment.

Once they got inside the compartment, they all looked out of the window and saw their parents waving to them as the train began to move. They all shouted their last minute goodbyes and they were now off to the school that had changed the lives of the people in the Wizarding World.

As the castle came into view, Erisia, Hunter, Renee and Rick all gasped and realized that this would be the place that they would start to make their mark on the Wizarding World.

The End

A.N: I want to thank my amazing friend and Twin Sarah a.k.a Gred for helping me come up with the names for the kids and with helping me come up with the idea for this epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and if you have any requests for something you would like me to write about, please do not hesitate to review this chapter and tell me your idea. I'll acknowledge you and say that it was your opening idea and that the rest will count on what I can come up with. Thanks Y'all, CSIChantal126


End file.
